Alpha
by Alpha's reason
Summary: A young Pegasus named Alpha has his wing burned off for punishment for saving a mare. With the help of a 900 year old soul of a mutant Earth pony bounded to Alpha's body who goes by the name of Beta, the two ponies go on a journey to find out why Alpha was punished for doing the right thing. Please leave Reviews.
1. Prelude

**Alpha**

"I already told you: NO MORE STRAYS! It's bad enough that we are killing ponies for failing a simple test or stealing food, but being a stray is not something you choose to do or prepare and study for. Having their parents abandon them should not be punished by death, let alone brutally tortured and killed slowly." Said the blue one, her mane sparkling like the stars on a crystal clear night. "I'm sorry sister," the eldest one said, her skin bright as the sun. "But after you left, rainbows became scarce. I had to find a way to restore peace, balance and happiness. After the numbers of failure and crime began to rise into the hundreds, the economy began to cola-" "I know, I know... I saw it happen." the blue alicorn interrupted "Where I was, I had a view of everything. Just promise one thing, promise you will let this one live." The eldest one, Princess Celestia, sighed with regret, "Living and working here is a life full of depression, sadness, with no will to live. He will hate his life. He will be alone, he will never have a chance at a normal life again. It is much better for him to die than to work and live here. You are aware of this, are you not, Luna?" The blue Alicorn, Princess Luna, aware of what she was doing, nodded. Alpha, pretending to be still knocked out, listened to Luna's decision; turning his life into a world of pure hell, banishing all hope of getting back to his parents and finding out the real reason why they abandoned him. "He is listening to us." Luna said, realizing Alpha was awake. "I know." Celestia said as she walked to the corner of the room, where Alpha was. "I know you are listening. I am sorry for what has happened. But there is no need for sorrow. Tomorrow, you will begin your first day of working at the Rainbow Factory. Remember to be strong, and no matter what you do, fear _him_." Alpha was about to respond when he felt a sharp pain to the back of his head and everything went black.

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Hell

"Rise and shine, kid. Wake up!"

"5 more minutes." The white pegasus groaned, pulling the covers over his face.

"Now or else!"

"Fine! I'm up! I'm up!" Growled the brown-eyed pegasus. Pushing back the covers with his right-wing, Alpha got up. He sighed as he looked around his cell. Blood stained the walls and ceiling, leaving the ground black and dirty. An iron door swung open, letting alpha leave his cell into the halls to walk to the shower room. Although there were other ponies and pegasuses walking there at the same time, no one gave a glance to him, which would be odd considering his age, but Alpha either did not notice or did not care. Alpha walked into the shower room and found an empty stall. He went inside it, turned the makeshift handle, and let the cold water run through his black-turning-blue mane. As it seeped through, washing away his fatigue, he thought about his life. He has worked at the RF for 3 years. Today was his birthday, he had just turned 11. He thought of having a celebration...a party, but then decided against it. "_There are no birthday parties at the RF. No such thing. You work or die"_ he told himself. He turned off the shower, dried his mane, and walked to his assigned work place: The Repair bay. During his first week of hell, Alpha found out that he had a knack for creating and repairing anything metallic. For a normal filly, one Alpha's age, they would never understand the reason for a "welding torch", let alone how to use one properly, but for Alpha, the welding torch was like a magic wand for him. When he held it, he could create and fix anything. Alpha walked to the lockers, grabbed his mask, his leather gloves for his hoofs and wings, and his welding torch, and sat down on the bench behind him. He slipped on his leather gloves for his wings and hoofs and was about to don his helmet when his hoof ran over his still burning and raw scar on his face. He stopped cold and ran over the scar with his hoof, without the glove, and carefully felt it. He closed his eyes, and remembered the incident.

Last week, One of the guards brough in another stray, a red mare. While looking around the bay, her eyes locked on to Alpha's torch. Alpha had stopped to get another part to fix. The mare walked over to the tool and held it up with one hoof, while looking over it with curiosity. Alpha, coming back into the bay, lifted his head to see the mare playing with the torch. With a rush of fear, he ran to the mare, "STOP!" he screamed as he galloped toward her. The mare lifted her head to see Alpha running to her, unaware that she had turned on the wrench. Aware of the wrench's danger, Alpha tackled the mare. He was not aware of the fact that the mare brought up the wrench so it was facing him. Alpha's face brushed the tool, its fire changing in a blur of neon colors as it burned into his face. The mare dropped the tool and hit the ground as she was tackled by a pegasus running at full speed. She watched as the welding torch hit the ground, sputtered for a few seconds, then died. The mare then looked to her right, and stared at the white pegasus. He was covering his face, specifically the place where he was burned with both front hoofs and wings. He was screeching in pain. The mare reached out to Alpha, but was stopped when 4 Guards, dressed in black uniforms, grabbed her and started to pull her away. The guards stopped dead in their tracks when they heard Alpha's voice. They turned and stared in disbelief to see the white pegasus standing, looking at them with an etched scar, still burning, running from above his left eye, across his nose and ending below his right eye. "She does not deserve to be punished." Alpha said in a calm voice. "But she hurt you, damaged your face with your own welding torch." One of the guards said. Alpha lowered his head and smiled. "_Having their Parents abandon them should not be punished by death, let alone brutally tortured and killed slowly._" he said as he walked up to the guards. "She was curious. She wanted to know what the tool was. Thank Celestia I walked into the room and saw what was taking place. If I hadn't, she," Alpha pointed to the mare, "she would not be alive. Let her go, I'll show her the ropes," Alpha said walking toward the mare. The guards stopped Alpha. "we already have ponies working on that, she will live." Alpha nodded, and walked back to his work place.

A pegasus, tossed him a wet cloth and said "You always have a habit for saving others that did something wrong. Why? What did they do to earn that respect from you?" Alpha caught the cloth, wrapped it around his face, making sure it covered his new scar, and replied"3 years ago, I was caught for stealing bread. I was a stray. For my punishment, I was to work here for the rest of my life, or until I had died. In my opinion, I do not believe that those who did something so little like me, should deserve to be punished as hard as I was. I did not know what I was doing was wrong. I had no idea that stealing was against the law. So what you just saw me doing was me acting on my opinion, on my belief." The Pegasus smiled, and said "keep that trait, kid, most if not all ponies on this planet don't have it. In my opinion, The world needs more ponies like you."

Alpha shook off the memory, and was about to don his helmet when he saw a guard looking at him. Alpha looked around to see 3 more guards, all looking at him, surrounding him. "Are you the one they call 'Alpha'?" the guard on his right asked him. "Y...Yes, that is me. Is...Is there something wrong?" Alpha asked, nervous. "Come with us." the guard said. "okay...?" Alpha replied as he followed the guard out of the lockers, passed the shower room and his cell, and stopped at a huge wooden door. The guard knocked once. "Come in." replied a voice behind the doors. The guard open the door and gestured Alpha to walk in. Alpha face had just finished entering the room when he was grabbed by the face, wings, and hoofs. Alpha, fully encased by fear, looked around as he struggled for his life. It was a torture room. Saws and torture devices covered the walls, blood stained the floor. He heard the sound of cuffs locking his wings and hoofs as he was put onto a metal table

"I don't understand. What did I do wrong?!" Alpha cried, struggling to get free from the cuffs. "You spared a mare from her death. You protected her. Under normal circumstances you would be dead already, fed to the machine, but I have specific orders from the Princess to keep you alive." The Guard said. "So, instead of killing you, we will, instead, take off your wing."

"WHAT!?" Alpha screamed in fear. The guard nodded then stepped back. A black pony on alpha's right pressed the button on the tool and stepped toward Alpha's Right wing. Alpha heard the sound of his own Welding torch and knew what was going to happen next. "NOO-" he had barely had time to scream when the torch started burning through his wing. Alpha screamed in sheer agony and pain before he went unconscious from the pain. -

Although unconscious, Alpha was still screaming. It took nearly an hour before the wing was no longer connected to Alpha. The black pony stepped back, admiring his work and sneered back to the Guard. The guard was about to nod back when Alpha instantly stopped screaming and started glowing. The black pony slowly backed up, uneasy of what just occurred. The cuffs on Alpha instantly opened and Alpha rose into the air. The blue part of his Mane and tail turned to red. Alpha's eyes opened suddenly, the color, instead of being brown, was blood-red. Alpha looked at the guards and the black pony and sneered. "_You should not have done that..."_ he said with a grin. The ponies in full disbelief, ran toward the door. The door slammed shut in front of them. "_You have condemned me to hell for 3 years." _Alpha said, floating towards them. _"You have Tortured, Abused, Hated, Bullied, Teased me for 3 years." _The ponies started to shake in fear. All tools behind Alpha were on and floating, following Alpha. _"And now," _Alpha continued, landing on the ground in front of them, _"You took my wing, burning it off with my welding torch."_ "Please forgive us," the guard replied frantically, "we were just doing what we were told to do." _"shh..."_ Alpha said, putting his hoof on the guard's mouth, silencing him. _"shh... it will be alright, no need for apologizing. We already have ponies working on that. This is The Rainbow Factory, after all." _"We?" asked the Black pony. "Who is 'we'?" _"Alpha and I"_ Alpha replied, not taking his eyes off of the guard. "I thought you were Alpha." the guard on his right said. _"Currently, I am not. The Alpha you saw earlier is not here, he is in the back of his mind, screaming in agony. I am his anger, his hate, his rage. I am the pony that he keeps within him, locked away. That is until today, when you burned of our wing. I am Beta."_ Beta replied. _"but enough talk. You five have some punishment to endure, that is, until you die." _"Die?" questioned the black pony, before all five were flung unto the metal tables covering the walls. "You said there wasnt any need for death." the black pony said as the cuffs for the five of them were being locked, their wings and hoofs locking onto the table. _" I said there wasn't any need for apologizing."_ Beta said, grinning. Beta walked to the metal table where Alpha's wing was. He looked to his left, and saw a kitchen knife. Picking it up with one hoof, Beta walked to the black pony, teasing him by poking him with it. He did the same to the other guards but one, the main guard, still quiet. _"There is always a reason behind anything and everything that happens." _Beta chuckled, _"Oh, how I am going to enjoy every second of this." _He glanced at the Black Pony _"This is the rainbow factory, where no single soul gets through." _He told the pony, as he started sawing away at the guards wing. _"__Welcome to the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true.__"_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Idea

"THIS HAS GONE TOO FAR!" Luna screamed, engulfed in rage. "Working at the Rainbow Factory is one thing, but this?! This is undeniably cruel and evil." "Luna, calm down." Celestia said. "CALM DOWN!? You tell me to calm down? After what just happened? ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!?" Luna yelled. "Let. Me. Explain." Celestia told her sister, trying to calm her and her own tempers down. "Explain? Fine, explain why Alpha's wing was cut off, why he was punished after saving a red mare, why he is still in the Rainbow Factory. Explain that." Luna turned to leave but stopped when she heard her sister sigh. "It is time you learned about Beta."

...

Alpha awoke with a start and looked around. He was in his bed, in his cell. _It was just a dream_, Alpha thought. Alpha pushed the covers with his right-wing- but was shocked when they did not move. Confused, he tried moving his right-wing when he realized what had happened. He froze in complete and utter shock, and looked at what remained of his right-wing. His right-wing was gone, he had no wing. He then remembered what happened. He remembered the pain, the welding torch, his wing being slowly burned off. He remembered everything going black, then feeling a hot feeling consume him. It felt as hot as the welding torch on his face but it felt so good. That is when _it_ spoke to him.

_"Heh, you are alive. Didn't think you would make it"_

Alpha staggered off bed as he tried to become used to having only one wing, while having this _thing_ talk to him.

_"Well, actually, you would not be alive if it wasnt for me." _

Alpha clumsily walked over to the right side of the room as there was a mirror there, albeit cracked.

_"Don't be shy. Go on and look at your new self."_

Alpha glanced at the mirror and stared at his reflection. He was soaked in blood, his right-wing (what was left of it) was still slightly smoking, cauterised from the torch.

"W...what happened...?"

_"Aww, you don't remember?"_

"Am I supposed to remember?"

"_No, perhaps not. I.."_

There was a knock at the cell door.

_"Somepony is here! I am not strong enough to defend you. I will be here when you need me"_

"Come on kid, get out!"

Alpha had no reason to work today, let alone move or walk. He just stared at his reflection.

"Fine, have a talk with Mr. Sparky." The door swung open and in came a pony with a cattle prod labeled 'Mr. Sparky'. He saw Alpha staring at the mirror. "Oh, you are looking at your reflection, huh? Most kids are stunned when the see a mirror." The pony chuckled, "Come on, lets go."

But Alpha did not move. The Guard groaned, tired and not really wanting to hurt the white filly. "Lets not make this any harder, let's go." Alpha wasn't listening. He gave up. He no longer had a right-wing, no longer had a reason to live. The guard had enough. " Hey, dipshit!" he said as he grabbed and turned Alpha to face him. "You listen...ing ...to...m... Sweet...Celestia's...Mother!" he guard stuttered to a stop as he dropped Mr. Sparky, his eyes glued to the wingless arm, and backed up in horror. Alpha just glared at the guard, almost looking through him, as if he wasnt there. Alpha seemed not to notice, and walked out of his cell. He looked around him. Most ponies stopped at stared at the little white filly's missing wing. Some ponies went over to ask if he needed help, others just backed away as if they just saw something very evil and did not want to get involved. Those who did try to help were given nothing, as Alpha, numb from the pain, just looked on. His mind was blank. Instead of going to the showers like he usually did every morning, he instead went to the cafeteria, got a tray with food, walked to his cell, and placed the tray near the mirror. He then walked out of his cell, went to the showers, got a wet wash cloth, went to the lockers, got his right wing glove, and finally went back into his cell. He then shut the door, and once making sure the door was fully closed and locked, he walked to the mirror, lied down on the floor and started to cry.

He was not crying because of the pain, he was crying because why there was pain. He was still confused why he was punished for helping another pony.

"I...I helped her...I saved her from hurting herself and anypony else around... Why was I punished for doing something right...?" Alpha said aloud.

_"I don't know. If I did know, I would tell you." _Beta said, trying to comfort Alpha.

"...Who-What are you..exactly...?" Alpha asked.

_"That is a good question. I would answer it, but you are my main concern, not me. I am the reason you aren't feeling a lot of pain from your wound." _

"But it still hurts."

_"Not everypony is perfect at what they do. I know it still hurts, but if I stop, you would be in a lot more pain than you are in now."_

"...Thanks..."

_"Don't mention it. Here, let me take over for a bit."_

"Take over?!" Alpha cried out, now scared than relaxed.

_"Calm down, No one will get hurt this time. The wound is cauterised, but it still needs to be cleaned, if it doesn't get clean soon, it may get infected. If you let me take over, I will be able to clean it so it won't get infected. I promise after I am done cleaning the wound, I will let you take over again." _

"...Okay...How do I let you take over...?"

_"Just take a deep breath, and relax."_

Alpha took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. Once relaxed, he felt the same hot feeling he felt before rise within him. But this time it wasn't very hot as it was soothing. Alpha found himself wanting to fall asleep.

Beta then took control of Alpha. Slowly standing up, Beta grabbed the wash cloth and cleaned the wound throughly, making sure it was clean and wet. Beta then grabbed the right-wing glove, and ripped the glove so it would act like a case. He then put the glove over the wing, tying it with the rag Alpha used for his eye. Once he was done, Beta acted on his promise, and let Alpha take over again-but Alpha was too tired to take over. Beta then instead got into the Alpha's bed, covered himself with the blanked, and let Alpha slowly take over as he slept.

The next day, Alpha got up and noticed Beta's help. He was about to thank Beta when he noticed that Beta was still asleep. Instead, he did his daily routine. He winced as the pain from his wingless arm flew through his body again. Either he did not care or did not seem to notice, Alpha walked into an Empty Repair bay to his workstation. Yesterday, he heard that some Nightmare Moon would return today. As he reached his workstation, he started on repairing a gear cog for the machine. As he reached over for his torch, he looked at his wingless arm, still covered by the makeshift cast. He just stared at it. He then looked at his work bench as an idea formed into his head. He quickly took off his helmet and right-wing glove and grabbed a nearby pole that he had fixed 2 days ago. He measured his wing with the pole and cut the pole where his wing ended. He then put the end of the pole near the end of his still-agonizing wingless arm.

_"What are you doing?"_ Beta was awake. Alpha was fully unaware of Beta being awake that he jumped in surprise.

"Beta, You are awake!"

_"Yeah, I woke up while you were still in the shower."_

"You could have said something! You scared the living crap outta me!"

"_Oh. Sorry." _

Alpha took a deep sigh. "It's okay, just make sure next time, you say something."

"_Are you actually thinking about doing that?"_

"About what?"  
_"About that!" _Beta said, moving Alpha's eyes so they focus on the pole near his right wound.

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

_"Are you insane!? You could be caught!"_

"Relax, they fear me."

_"You?"_

"Well, you actually, but you are me, so technically me." Alpha stuck his tounge out, as if sticking it at Beta.

_"So, you really gonna do it?" _

"Yes, I want to do it. It's my only ticket out of this hell."

_"If so, you will need help."_

"Help? I'll be fine. I know what to do."

_"Oh really? Do you know how to create a circuit board? How to create a program? How to create anything for that matter?"_

"Huh..?"

_"Do you know or ever heard of a Computer?"_

"A Computy-what?"

"_Yeah, you will need help." _

"Ugh, fine."

Alpha went to get more Items of the Machine to "repair" as Beta started on ideas for Alpha.

Together, they would make Alpha's Right-Wing


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Beta

"He is a Mutant? But that isn't possible! Mutants only happen in the human world."

"It can happen in Equestria, though it is extremely rare. You are more likely to see Mother and/or Father and talk to them than to come across a mutant." Celestia explained.

"The reason why Alpha is stuck in the Rainbow factory is very complicated. Beta was a mutant, he was an earth pony who could use magic as you and I can. His life was very hard. Bullied and discriminated for most of his life, he was used to being alienated by everypony in at a very young age. His parents tried to help him, but failed trying. He failed school at age 8. Only knowing how to read and being alone, he was very bright for his age. But because he was a mutant, nopony cared.

Celestia stopped as she lowered her head. Luna looked at her, watching her, wondering what happened. "Beta was depressed nearly all his life because nopony wanted a mutant as a friend. He became obsessed with his ability. He would break into the library, here at the castle, every night. He would read all the books on magic, both light and dark magic. He self-taught himself. I knew what he was doing because I watched him. One night, I decided to go and meet Beta myself, a decision I would later hate myself for making."

...

Alpha walked back to his cell. He had been working on his wing with Beta for over a week. The two just completed creating the work plans for it. They had a hell of a time stealing the paper, and the pencils to then have a harder time trying to find a place to find where to hide it. The two went through an hour of arguing where to put it. In the end, they stuffed it in Alpha's locker. He walked into his cell, closed the door, and collapsed on his bed. He was dead tired, but wanted to know something that has been on his mind ever since last week.

"Beta?"

_"Yeah?"_

"What...Who are you?"

_"You really want to know?" _

"Please tell me."

"_Well, let me start at the beginning. This takes place about 900 years ago. I was born as a normal earth pony with a un-normal special gift. I could use magic. I did not know about my gift until I was about your age. Before then, I was happy. I had a family who loved me, I was excellent at school, I had friends. I was very, very happy. On my 8th birthday, I discovered my gift. It was night-time. My parents allowed me to take an evening stroll, to calm down my mind for school the next day. As I was walked to an empty, grassy field, I looked up to see Princess Celestia fill the night sky with the stars and her sister's moon. I was soon hypnotized with the spectacle. I noticed, when I looked around me to see if any other pony was there watching, a rock, floating beside me. I jumped in fright. The rock fell to the ground. I looked around me, then up at the sky, thinking Celestia or another pony was playing a joke on me. But I was alone. I then had an idea, I tried to lift the rock myself, without touching it. But it wouldn't move. I then looked up at the sky, then at the rock, trying to feel hypnotized like I did when I saw Celestia. And guess what, it worked. I found that when I felt that hypnotized like feeling, I could do magic. I dropped the rock, and galloped as fast I could home. I was energetic, eager to tell my parents. I found out that I had a gift. That I was different, in a good way." _

Beta took a deep sigh.

"What Happened?" Alpha asked, worried about Beta's sudden stop.

"_I was wrong. So. Very. Wrong. When I told my parents, at first they acted as if I had told them a funny joke. But then I showed them what I could do, and then they became very worried."_

"Why?"

"_Back then, anypony that wasn't an Earth Pony, Pegasus, or Unicorn, besides the Princess, were shunned by society. They treated them with disrespect, they discriminated and bullied them. My parents took me in, not letting me out as they talked to the Princess herself about me. I was in my room when she came to me. I was looking down at the ground, embarrassed because I thought what happened was not allowed, that I broke a rule that was never told to me. When I looked up, I was expecting my mom and dad to be standing there, looking at me in anger, about to punish me for what I did. Instead, I saw Princess Celestia. I just stared at her. She asked who I was and what I showed my parents. I responded, telling her what I did. Celestia then asked if I could do it again. I lifted a ball near me, raising it to my head. I then flew it across my room, without looking at it, fully mastering how to lift anything and move it with ease. She watched in awe, and once I lowered the ball to the ground, turned around at once and left. After that day, nothing was the same. Word had gotten out that the Princess had met with me in private. Rumors were spread that I did something horribly wrong. My friends started leaving me one by one. I started failing school. It wasn't important to me anymore." _

"I'm sorry." Alpha said, trying to comfort Beta.

"_Don't be sorry. You weren't alive back then, You couldn't do anything."_

Beta took a deep breath and continued on.

_"My parents desperately tried to help me at school. They focused on the academic side, but not the social side of my life, the one thing I actually needed help on. I did not say anything because I did not know what to say. They pretended that it was okay, to keep me happy. But as I watched my friends leave me and not come back, I knew something was wrong. That it wasn't okay. I was so angry. I was angry at myself for showing my parents about my ability. I..." _Beta stopped to regain his memories.

Alpha was looking at himself through the mirror, as Beta talked. The mirror was what Alpha used to talk to Beta during these types of long conversations. It gave him something to look at. Beta would use his ability of magic to change the reflection so it would show what he looked like when he was alive so when Alpha used the mirror while talking to him, Alpha could see who he was talking to. Alpha would, instead of talking to a reflection, talk to Beta.

Alpha looked at Beta, and saw him trembling, trying not to cry as he told his story.

_"I started...cutting myself."_ Beta admitted, shaking as he tried his best not to break down. _"I was so angry and alone. I did not know why I was so alone. My parents told me it wasn't my fault. That I did not do anything in the past to deserve this, that I wasn't being punished. But when I asked why everything was happening the way it was, they replied "We don't know." They always gave me that answer. Adults that were still nice to me gave me that answer. Everypony gave me that answer. I was sick and tired of it. I was alone. I decided to read, get my mind off of the pain. However, the only good books were at The Castle's library (so I was told) and to get in, you had to be part of the either the staff, a guest of the Princess, or become a Guard. Since I was too young to become part of the staff or a Guard, and never thought I would become a Guest of the Princess, I did the next possible thing I knew." _Beta looked at Alpha. Alpha saw that although he was crying, he was smirking as well, almost sneering.

"What did you do?

Beta chuckled. _"I broke in."_

"What?! You broke into the Castle?!"

"_No, not the Castle itself, but it's library. When I finally got into the Library, I found out that the books weren't story books. No, they weren't story books. They were Spell Books. I later found out that I had broken into Celestia's Personal and Private library. All her spells, her magic, her power were in the books in front of me. I had no knowledge of that though. I brought a bag with me so I could 'borrow' some books and bring them back home to read. I would then come back after I read them and return them, then I would grab more books and do it again. The first 5 books I took were from the top shelf. Since I already mastered how to use my ability on moving objects, I got the books, put them in my bag, and left under 5 minutes. Took me an hour to get out of the Castle. It's much easier breaking in than breaking out." _

"_The books I took where about dark magic, very dark magic. The abilities that the Dark magic could do were much darker than what the black pony did to you Alpha." _

Alpha listened to Beta as he continued on talking about the power of the dark magic he taught himself how to use. Alpha started to figure out why everypony was afraid of himself when Beta came out.

"_She came to me, when I was reading the last book. She told me that "For everything that happens, there is a reason why it happened behind it." That quote changed my life. It made sense! For every action, there is an equal, opposite reaction. But because I believed it wasnt my fault, because my parents told me so, I thought I was innocent..." _

Beta stop talking. He was watching Alpha. Alpha did not realize that Beta stopped talking, that he was staring at him, so Beta wasn't surprised when Alpha yelled in shock when he realized that he had stopped talking and was just looking at him.

"Whats wrong?" Alpha asked, calming down from the scare.

"_You just figured out what I did, didn't you?"_

"Figured out what?"

"_Figured out why all Ponies become afraid of you when your mane, tail and eyes turn red. When you let me take over. Why they are afraid of me." _

"Yes, I know now why."

Beta lowered his head and screamed. It wasn't a scream of pain, but a scream of anger, of his realization that he may have said too much. That he may have just screwed up his one and only chance at a normal life.

The Mirror instantly shattered as Beta screamed. It turned into shards of glass, floating in mid-air and moved toward the door. Alpha felt empty as he watched the door open and the shards move as they flew into the hallway, leaving Alpha to follow them. Once the shards were in the hallway, it turned left and started moving to the Repair bay, gaining speed as it flew. Alpha struggled to keep up with the moving pieces of glass. He galloped after them as they skipped the lockers, entered the repair bay and went for Alpha's workplace. Alpha raced the shards to his work place and got there first. He stepped in the path of the Shards and closed his eyes as braced himself for the on coming assault of flying glass...

But nothing came. He opened his eyes to see the floating shards in front of him.

"Beta."

No response came.

"Beta, I know you are there."

Still no response.

"Why were you screaming? Are you hurt? Are you okay? Please, tell me what is wrong."

Alpha heard a sigh and looked around himself. He was alone. He then looked at the shards, confident that Beta was in there.

"Beta, please." Alpha begged. "What is wrong?  
The Shards started to move around Alpha.

But Alpha would not let that happen.

"Beta! I will not let you leave! Not now, not after what I went through."

"_Let me do what I want to do, Alpha." _

"No. You are my one and only friend. I am not going to let you go."

With that, Alpha took off his right-wing glove and, using it as a net, caught the unaware floating shards with one swift swing. He then dragged the bag to his cell. He closed the door and released the glass shards. He made sure the door was behind him as he watched the glass shards regroup in front of him.

"_Move out-of-the-way, Alpha." _

Alpha lowered his head. "Why did you try to leave?"  
_"Because you know what I did."_

"So?! Why should that be a problem."

"_I thought you would become afraid of me." _

Alpha raised his head. "What makes you think that what you did would make me afraid of you?"

"_I killed ponies. I slaughtered them. I slaughtered hundreds of them." _

"I know

_"Why are you not afraid of me?"_

"Because you are my friend. And I will never be afraid of my friend."

Alpha watched as the glass shards floated to the broken mirror and repaired itself, every glass shard joining each other. Once the Mirror was fixed, Alpha cautiously walked to the mirror, making sure that it wasnt a trick, that Beta wasn't trying to leave him. Once close enough to the mirror, Alpha saw Beta looking at him, his eyes were red from crying. Alpha walked to the Mirror and placed his hoof on the glass, as if trying to touch Beta. He watched as Beta looked at him, and placed his own hoof were Alpha's hoof was. When his hoof matched Alpha's, Alpha felt that warm feeling inside him. He smiled, Beta was with him once more.

"Beta."

_"Yes, Alpha."_

"I swear to the gods, I will never be afraid of you."

_"Thank you, Alpha. Thank you for listening to me, and not being afraid of me for what I did."_

Alpha walked to his bed. He climbed on the bed and covered himself with the covers,

"That is what friends are for, right?"

_"Right."_

As Alpha closed his eyes, he felt safe. Secure.

Alpha hasn't felt that way for 4 years. It felt amazing.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: One Last Step

The white pegasus groaned as he turned over on his bed and flexed his burned wing. Beta had just completed injecting some sort of metal into the bone of Alpha's right-wing, making it magnetic to the wing's outer metallic frame.

"Ugh..." Alpha moaned, as the metal inside his bone started to cool and expand. "How long will this take again?" He asked, trying to sleep through it.

_"If my calculations are correct...The metal should cool in about 4 hours."_

"How long again? Remember, I never got the luxury of going to school."

_"The same amount of time it took to create one 'feather' for your wing. And you don't need to remind me about your life."_

"Well, I'm going to try to catch some sleep."

_"Alpha, we need to go over the plan again."_

"No we don't, Beta. We have gone over it 200 times."

_"156, actually." _Beta corrected.

"You know what I mean. I memorized it already. I need to sleep."

_"I know...I'm just-" _Beta took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Alpha looked at the mirror, watching Beta's expression from seriousness to being worried.

_"It's...nothing." _Beta hid his worried look with a smirk. _"I'm just anxious and nervous. Go to sleep." _

"If you say so..." Alpha placed his head on his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

Beta looked at Alpha. _"Sweet Celestia, I hope this plan will work."_ Beta's image from the mirror slowly faded away as he fell asleep within Alpha.

Alpha slowly woke up, walked out of his cell, and headed for the showers. He washed out the sweat in his mane and relaxed. After he dried himself, Alpha walked to the lockers, grabbed his left-wing glove and his torch then walked to his workplace. He smiled as he saw his wing, completed and finished, waiting for him on his desk. Alpha and Beta had worked for 3 years straight on the Wing. Creating it was a hell of a puzzle.

The frame of the wing was made of a metal that Beta was able to create, combining Dark magic with steel. Dubbed 'The Dragon Metal', this metal was very light but was able to withstand extreme amounts of pressure and damage. It also turned blue or red depending on the creator's/user's feelings (a side effect of using dark magic). Beta decided it would be a good idea to create the wing out of this metal. Creating the metal took about 2 years. The top of the wing, where Alpha's bones would be, were made of hollow Dragon Metal tubes. The wing needed to be able to open and close, so a bolt was placed in each tube to connect them with the frame. That took about a month. Then came the feathers. Each feather was made of sheet metal. When all feathers were completed, which took about 11 months, Alpha welded them on to the tubes. Each feather overlapped one another, creating an air resistance-like wall, similar to what an actual wing would create. The wing needed to be able to cover part of Alpha's Right wing. Alpha created a pocket within the wing in which he could put his own wing in. The last part that was needed was to make sure that the wing would not come from Alpha's wing in flight. Beta took care of that problem last night, injecting some sort of metal into Alpha's Right-Wing's bone, making it magnetic. Because the wing was created with dark magic, the wing had joined itself to Alpha's soul. If the wing got damaged, Alpha would feel pain where it was damaged.

Alpha walked over to the wing, and slipped his burnt wing into the pocket. He felt the metal in his bones expand as they configured itself to the metal of the wing. After about 5 minutes, Alpha, with Beta's guidance, moved the wing for the first time.

_"Carefull, Alpha. Let's not get ourselves hurt by it." _

Alpha grinned in glee as he flexed his newly created right-wing. It was a dream come true. He finally had his wing back. Although he knew that was not true, that he did not have his real wing back, he did not care. After about an hour of moving the wing back and forth, up and down, he relaxed his wing, bringing it down to his right side. He walked to the cafeteria, and ate some food. He noticed that most of the ponies were staring at his newly created wing. Alpha chuckled as he let Beta out, letting him have some fun as well.

While Alpha was walking back to his cell, he saw the red mare, the one who he stopped 3 years ago, being pulled to a room by guards. Curious, he followed them, keeping Beta at the ready if anything were to happen. Instead of going straight to the torture room, they took a left. Alpha was now really curious. "Where are they taking her?" he said to Beta.

_"I don't know, but this isn't really a good idea. Let's go back."_

Alpha was not going back to his cell. He saved the mare once. If needed, he would save her again. He followed the guards down a hallway with windows. He was about to go through some doors when his eye caught something in the window. Making sure he was alone, he stood on his hind legs and looked out the window. Once he saw the machine, he knew what the Factory was for. He always knew the Rainbow Factory was used for something evil. But he never knew it was used for something like this. He watched as fillies were strapped into the machine and brutally tortured and killed. He didn't wait to see why they were killed though, as he raced to find the guards with the red mare, hoping he could stop them from killing her. Alpha had just reached the guards as they entered the room with the Machine.

"Can we stop them?"

_"The problem is not if we can stop them. The problem is how to stop them. I cannot stop the machine." _

"Then we do the next best thing." Alpha said, watching the guards strap the mare into the Machine. He felt Beta rise within him, taking control.

_"We destroy it." _Beta said, finishing Alpha's sentence.

Beta ran into the room, killing both guards instantly with the raw edge of his hate. He looked at the mare, the machine slowly crushing her corpse. He swore, then looked around for a way out. He ran toward the doors in which he came in from and found out that they were locked. He looked at the machine and noticed some pipes leading either into or out of the machine. _"We already killed two guards. If we stop now, we die." _Beta told Alpha with a sigh. _"Well, there goes our plan."_

"So? What's the worst that can happen?" Alpha told Beta as he took control over his body and used his wing to sever the pipes. He looked at his wing, surprized that it cut the pipes. A rainbow-liquid started to come out of the Machine.

_"That looks weird. Let's do some more damage. Place your left wing on the pipe on your left."_

Alpha placed his left wing on the pipe on his left, like Beta told him and felt the tip of his wing get quite hot.

_"Take off your wing and see chaos unfold." _

Alpha took his wing off just in time to see a ball of light on the pipe explode into hundreds of tiny balls. Each ball flew in different directions, bouncing off everything. Once a ball touched an object like a pipe, the pipe would slowly turn into golden light, then explode into more balls of light. Alpha laughed. Each ball of light was basically a virus in a physical form. Everything around him was starting to turn into small balls of light. Once the room was turned into balls of light, the balls stopped moving, then split into two groups. One group went to the door behind Alpha to spread the infection. The other group went a wall to the right of Alpha. Alpha followed the balls to the wall. He watched as the balls melted into the wall and turned the wall into a huge wall of light than dissapear. There was no wall in front of Alpha. It was dark. Alpha made sure there was no wall, then slowly walked through.

"_Look up."_

Alpha did as Beta said and gasped. He saw stars. He was outside. Alpha looked behind him and saw the Factory glowing. All of the Factory glowing. He then spread both wings, and for the first time in six years, flew off into the night. He was finally free.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A new start

Although Alpha was free, he had no idea how to fly. He dropped like a rock, falling through the cloud layer and began plummeting toward the ground. "Shit!" He screamed as he fell, "Beta, help!"

"_I was an Earth pony when I was alive. I have no clue how to fly!"_ Beta replied casually.

"Thanks for the help." Alpha said sarcastically.

"_Try spreading your wings and legs to slow down your speed to glide and balance out." _

With his legs spread, Alpha's mind raced as he struggled to spread his wings. Once the tips of his wings caught hold of the wind, they instantly opened, slowing Alpha's decent. He was still falling at an incredible rate, but it was no longer in the lethal range. As Alpha started to slowly balance his weight, something caught his attention in the distance. It was a small village. Alpha slowly leaned forward, placing his weight on his legs and glided toward the Village.

"_What are you doing?" _

"There is a village up ahead. We can probably find ponies there, considering it's actually there and not an hallucination"

"_So? You are aware that it has been 6 years since you have actually been in a public place, right? And we don't have any bits/currency that they use. "_

"You don't need remind me of that. I am fully aware. I'm sure my skill at welding can become of great use there."

"_Do you know how to land?"_

Alpha was about to respond when he realized he was about to fly straight into an old oak tree. Alpha instinctively leaned to the right, turning sharply to avoid the tree but was too late. His left wing bounced off the tree, throwing him off balance. He fell 10 feet to the forest floor. His mechanical wing hit the ground first, causing Alpha tumble through the forest, his head hitting another tree, knocking him out in the progress. He finally came to a bone-crushing halt, 6 feet away from the edge of the EverFree Forest.

Alpha woke up the next day. He slowly got up, shaking his head to shake off any dirt in his mane.

"_That was a hell of a crash landing you had there. Are you hurt?" _

Alpha let out a sigh of relief when he heard Beta's voice in his mind.

"No, I'm okay," He made a thorough check on his wings for any damage then shook off any dirt on his back and tail. "Just some scratches" Alpha continued, "nothing serious." He took a last look at his right wing and then started to walk to the edge of the forest. He stopped at the edge of the forest when he Beta getting nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"_I remember this place." _Beta said slowly. _"I used to live here…" _

"So did I…but I didn't have the luxury of having a home…"

"_What do you mean?"_

Alpha shook his head. "It's not important anymore. It was a long time ago. Everything is different now."

Alpha took a few steps into the sunlight. He moved his head to the right as he shielded his eyes with his left wing. He wasn't used to such brightness. He continued to walk to the village, determined to find somepony that could help him. As he walked, he was aware that he was attracting attention because of how he acted. He began walking to the center of the Town square when he was stopped by a guard.

"You okay, colt? You seem lost." The guard said, looking at Alpha.

"I am not from around here. Where am I?" Alpha asked, his wing still covering his face.

"You are in Ponyville." The guard replied, tilting his head to one side in curiosity. "Lower your wing, colt. No pony here will hurt you."

Alpha slowly lowered his wing to his side, his face almost glowing in the sun light. The guard stepped back in horror and awe as he saw Alpha's face. Alpha slowly looked around himself and realized that he was being surrounded by ponies.

"_Alpha…I do not like this."_ Beta said, his voice growing cautious.

Alpha nodded in agreement with Beta. He watched as the unicorns and earth ponies closed in on him, not threating him but curious of him. Alpha stretched his metallic wing in an effort of pushing away the surrounding group. It worked, the group stepped back a few feet, giving Alpha some room.

"Who is he?" "Where is he from?" "What happened to his right wing?" "What happened to his face?" Alpha could hear the questions that the group was whispering. He stood silently, retracting his metallic wing, watching the group. He could feel Beta rising.

"Not now, Beta. This is not the time to do that." Alpha muttered as quietly as he could to Beta.

Beta listened to him and stopped.

"No pony here will hurt you." The guard repeated, slowly moving toward Alpha.

"I am just lost. I am not from around here. I don't have a home." Alpha said aloud, addressing not just the guard but the whole crowd. "I am willing to work for food and a place to sleep. I have a knack for welding." He said.

"If you can weld, you can work at my place." A grey stallion with a brown mane replied. "I will pay you on how well you can repair metal. If it is a good repair, clean and accurate, you will be paid. If it is a bad repair, dirty and messy, you will not be paid."

"When do I start?" Alpha replied, looking at the stallion.

"You start when you show me how much you know on welding. Follow me." The stallion said, walking away. Alpha trotted after the Stallion, the crowd watching him leave.

"What is your name?" Alpha asked the stallion.

"The name's Smith." The stallion replied. "And what is your name?"

"You can call me Alpha." Alpha said.

"You got a last name, Alpha?" Professor asked.

"I don't know." Alpha commented.

"Well Alpha, when we get to the work station, I want you to show me what you know."

"Ok." Alpha replied as they walked to the repair station.

When Smith asked Alpha what he knew, he was stunned. Alpha knew more about welding than any other stallion/mare the Smith had ever met. Smith gave Alpha a left wing glove, a mask, and a welding torch, and told him to get to work.

At the end of the day, Alpha had a pouch of 32 bits. He was able to repair everything the station had to repair. Every repair was accurate and clean. Smith was expecting Alpha to be a colt who was exaggerating everything he said. But Alpha was not exaggerating. He wasn't even tired. This was considered as a rare break at the RF. Once he was paid and was told that he could leave, he asked Smith where he could get buy some food. Smith gave Alpha a map of Ponyville. Alpha thanked him for the map and walked out of the station. Looking at the map for directions, Alpha made his way to the town's market. He then bought and ate some food. After he was done eating, Alpha checked the map to see if there was any place to spend the night.

"_It's been so long since I was here. Everything has changed." _Beta said.

"I know." Alpha replied.

Alpha walked to the EverFree forest. He explored the forest and found the oak tree he hit the day before. He moved on from the tree, turned a right and walked on. After about 15 minutes, he had found a cave. He checked inside the cave for anything that could hurt him. The cave was surprisingly big; Alpha had walked about 3 minutes when he hit the end of the cave. Satisfied with what he found, he walked to the entrance of the cave and, with Beta's help, was able to create a fire with some nearby tinder. Once he thought the fire could last for a bit, he walked out of the cave, and cut some trees and branches with his metallic wing. He then dragged the wood he cut with his wing and went back to his cave. The fire was still blazing. He dragged the wood 1/5th of the way into the cave, and gave the fire some more wood. Alpha watched as the fire caught the wood he had given it and grew. Alpha relaxed as he lied down on the cold rock floor. He took off his metallic wing, freeing his burnt wing, and carefully examined it as if he had just noticed it for the first time.

"_It's amazing, how such a small thing can do so much."_ Beta said, referring to the fire.

"I like it. I have never seen it this big. I have seen fire before, but that was with my welding torch. It's…" Alpha paused as he tried to figure out the right word. "It's…It's…"

"_It's comforting."_ Beta said, finishing Alpha's comment.

Alpha fell silent. For an hour, neither Beta nor Alpha spoke. Alpha was putting more wood on the fire when Beta spoke.

"_You never told me you lived in Ponyville."_

"You never asked."

"_What happened before you were in the RF?"_

"It really doesn't matter." Alpha said as he watched the fire.

"_To me, it does. Don't worry. I won't be afraid of you."_ Beta said sarcastically.

Alpha got up and walked past the fire into the open area in front of the cave. "I'm not afraid of me scaring you. I know I won't. It's just a part of my life that I don't look back on. It does nothing but bring back bad memories when I think of it. I try to avoid the subject." He looked up and gazed at the night sky. "But if you really want to know…" Alpha let out a long sigh.

"I was born 13 years ago. I had parents; a mom and dad who loved me, or so I thought. I was abandoned by my parents when I was five.I remember it so clearly, as if it happened yesterday." Alpha said, struggling to keep his emotions in check.

"They brought me to a park one day, telling me to go play with some colts. When I ran after the colts, I looked back to see my parents leaving. I ran after them, asking where they were going…" Alpha lowered his head, tears streaming down his face. "They told me that they had forgotten something back at home, and were going to go get it and come back. I was a fool. I replied okay, and ran after the colts. When all the colts began leaving with their parents one by one, I began to wonder when my parents would come back. I had no idea where I was. I stayed at the field until it became dark when I began to realize what had happened…" Alpha paused as he struggled to regain control of his feelings.

"I became a stray. I began to steal food to eat. I would stay in the alleyways to sleep. I tried to join in with the other strays, but they would never allow me to join. They always ran away from me when I came to them." Alpha wasn't crying as hard as he was earlier. "I was eight when I was caught by the guards for stealing some apples… After that, well, you know the rest."

"_I didn't know. I always presumed you were a stray, but I never knew how you became one." _

"Remember the time when you told me that you were afraid that I would be afraid of you?"

"_What about it?"_

"What I said was true. I would never be afraid of you; you were and still are the only pony I am able to actually trust; that I could call a friend. No pony has treated me like the way you do."

"_I'm not leaving you. I will never leave you."_ Beta said, trying to comfort him.

"I know. Thanks." Alpha said, looking at the fire as it slowly turned to red, smoldering coals.

Alpha walked to the fire and gave it a few more branches. He then lied down on the cold rock floor, and tried to fall asleep. Sleep eventually came, and when it did, Alpha embraced it as fast as he could.

He always hated talking about his past; about his parents; about his life before he knew Beta.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A message

It has been 5 days since Alpha and Beta destroyed and escaped the Rainbow Factory. They were still trying to get used to civilian life. Today was really strange for Alpha because it was a Saturday. Alpha got up at the same time he used to get up at the factory, and walked to the repair station. But when he got there, it was closed. Alpha was confused. Smith saw Alpha waiting outside of the station and walked out of his cottage to talk to him.

"Colt, what are you doing?" Smith asked Alpha.

"Oh, there you are." Alpha said, "I'm here to work."

"Work?" Smith asked, confused. "What do you mean by work?"

"Repair metal." Alpha replied casually.

"You are aware that it is Saturday, right?" Smith asked.

"Huh?"

"It is Saturday. We don't work on weekends."

"Why not?"

"Because no-pony works on the weekends."

"Oh…"

Smith faced-hoofed, "Alpha, you really need to tell me where you are from."

Alpha shook his head. "It's…" Alpha looked for the right word. "It's a personal story."

"Will you at least tell me about your metal wing?"

"No, sorry," Alpha replied.

"That's a shame." Smith frowned. "Well, have a good day."

"Wait, what do I do then?" Alpha asked.

Smith looked at Alpha, dumbfounded. "Do what you want." He said, leaving Alpha outside, as he walked back into his cottage. Alpha watched as Smith closed the door. He was confused; he had never had a day off at the Rainbow Factory. It was either work or be punished, tortured, and die. There was no such thing as a "day off" or a "weekend" at the factory. Alpha just stood there, looking at the Repair Station, trying to make sense of why he wasn't allowed to work.

"All I know is working. This is so weird." Alpha said aloud, wondering about what he should do.

"_Well, if we aren't allowed to work, we may just go and explore the village. Get our bearings."_

"Good idea." Alpha said as he walked off to the town market.

While walking to the town market, Alpha saw a mirror shop. The thought of being able to see Beta again made Alpha gallop to the shop, his bit pouch bouncing off his chest as he ran. He slowed to a trot as he walked into the shop. Alpha stood in amazement as he was surrounded by mirrors of all shapes and sizes. There were mirrors the size of his hoof to the size of the walls he saw in the Factory. He laughed in pure bliss. He thought of seeing Beta again. He was about to ask the store manager, a grey mare, how much were the mirrors the size of his hoof when she spoke.

"Oh, how I love this song!" the mare said; her eyes closed as she listened to the song. She opened her eyes to see Alpha waiting. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

Alpha looked at her, his head tilted to the right.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" The mare asked, nervous.

"What did you say?" Alpha asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"When I came in here, you said something about loving this…this…"Alpha struggled to remember what she said.

"Song?" The mare inquired.

"Yes! That is it. What is it?" Alpha exclaimed.

"What is what?" The mare asked.

"What is a song?" Alpha repeated.

"I don't understand. What do you mean "What is a song?"? "

Alpha was starting to get annoyed by the mare. He was trying to find out what a song was and was thinking that the Mare was teasing him."What is a song? What does it do? Can I buy a "Song" ?"

"If you want to buy songs, you are in the wrong shop. Go to the music shop, I'm sure they can help you there." The mare replied, still confused as ever by Alpha's question.

"Ok. Where is this "Music" shop?" Alpha asked.

Once the mare told Alpha where the shop generally was, he left at once to find it. After half an hour of searching the village, he finally found the shop. He uneasily stepped into the shop, not sure of what to do. The store was filled with Vinyl discs.

"Welcome to Vinyl's Music Store. How can I help you?" Said a voice to Alpha's left. He looked to his left to see a very eccentric, light and dark blue-haired unicorn, looking at him. The mare had a pair of giant purple shades, and a symbol on her flank. Alpha was still confused on why ponies had pictures and symbols on their flanks. He didn't have one. Was he supposed to have one? He kept looking at her symbol, trying to understand what it was and what it meant.

Vinyl was staring at Alpha, who was staring at her. She moved to her right, and watched as Alpha's eyes followed her. She then realized that he was staring at her flank.

"Stop staring at my flank, colt! I'm already taken." She yelled as soon as she realized what Alpha was doing.

"What?" Alpha replied, taken back by what he heard. "I'm not staring at your flank, I'm looking at- wait, what!?" He said, confused as ever.

"That's right. I'm already taken." Vinyl said, walking up to Alpha. "So stop staring at it!"

"I was not staring at your flank. I was looking at the symbol on your flank. Besides, it doesn't matter to me if you are already taken." Alpha said firmly. "I am just here to ask you a question."

"Oh really?" Vinyl asked, annoyed. "Go ahead, ask it."

"Do you know what a song is?" Alpha asked calmly.

"DO I KNOW WHAT A SONG IS?!" Vinyl raged. "Are you an Idiot, Colt? Of course I know what a song is. I am Vinyl Scratch. I make songs! Who doesn't know what a song is?!" Vinyl looked at Alpha. Alpha felt Beta rise within him, seeing Vinyl as a possible threat. Vinyl watched as Alpha's eye color changed from brown to red then back to brown as Alpha told Beta to calm down.

"I'm sorry if I offended you earlier. I'm not from this place- this village." Alpha told Vinyl. "I was in another shop when I heard the term "Song" and asked the shop manager what she meant. She did not understand my question and told me to come here, saying that you could help me." Alpha explained.

"Oh. I didn't know. I'm so sorry for raging at you like that." Vinyl said embarrassed at the way she acted. "To answer your question, a song is a short poem or other set of words set to music or meant to be sung."

"Oh, and what are those" Alpha asked, nodding toward the vinyl discs behind her.

"These are Vinyl discs. You insert one of these babies on a Vinyl Record and you can listen to the song it has." She explained.

"These Vinyl discs," Alpha continued to ask. "When were they first made?"

"Oh, 'bout 1000 years ago, right after Nightmare Moon was banished." Vinyl said in a cheery tone. "We have this one disk that we aren't allowed to play though. We have specific rules from Princess Celestia not to play it." Vinyl bragged. "No pony knows what is on that record that Celestia doesn't want heard, but there is a legend behind it that record."

"What do you mean?" Alpha asked.

Vinyl went into the back room of the store and came out with a Vinyl disc. The disc was covered in old cobwebs and dust. She walked to Alpha with the disc.

"Legend goes that 900 years ago, a dark earth pony by the name of Beta slaughtered hundreds of ponies; hundreds upon hundreds of them, here in Ponyville. He was a mutant; able to use light and dark magic, Beta killed any pony he saw. Eventually, after many attempts to halt the monster, Celestia used the Elements of Harmony, the same elements she used against her own sister 100 years before, against him. But Beta was strong. He was able to with-stand the power of the Elements of Harmony. And with that, the two battled each other. Beta was pretty awesome; he was able to fight for a few days before he was obliterated by the magic of the Elements. This disc," Vinyl explained, as she nodded to the disk floating beside her. "This Vinyl disc is said to be made by Beta's parents the very next week after he was defeated. No pony knows what is on it." Vinyl watched as Alpha's eye color slowly turned from dark brown to blood-red.

"_Mom…." _Beta said. _"Alpha, it is important that I listen to that message!" _

"Can I listen to that disc?" Alpha asked.

The door to the store opens as Octavia walks in to see Vinyl and Alpha talking, the forbidden disc hovering in between them. "Vinyl, What are you doing!?" she screams, as she closes the store door as fast as she could, switching the OPEN sign to CLOSED. "Are you mad? That disc is not allowed to the public! Celestia came in here and told us that herself!" She walks in front of Alpha, grabbing the disc with one hoof, and starts walking to the back room. "I'm sorry colt, but we are now closed. You need to leave. I need to talk to Vinyl PRIVATELY. Vinyl, come here."

"I will do anything to listen to that disc!" Alpha said, placing a hoof on Octavia's shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. "Please, I promise I won't come in here again. I can pay. I need to listen to that disc."

"No! Princess Celestia said this disc is never to be played." Octavia said, shrugging off Alpha's hoof.

"I will do anything, anything you want. I just need to listen to that disc." Alpha begged.

Octavia walked up to Alpha, Her face level to his face. "Anything?" She asked, smug.

"Anything." Alpha confirmed.

"Take off your metal brace." She asked.

"What!? I can't." Alpha exclaimed, surprised.

"Well, if you can't, then you aren't going to hear what is on this disc." Octavia said, slowly walking away.

"Wait! I'll show you. I'll show you. Do you have a place that isn't very public?" Alpha said, looking at the windows. "It's not really something every pony should really see, but if I show you, you must promise that you will let me hear the disc."

"I promise. Come, this way." Octavia said, nodding to the back room. Alpha followed her, with Vinyl trailing behind him. Once in the room, Alpha walked past Octavia and turned around to face the two ponies. Alpha grinded his teeth in pain as he slowly flexed his right-wing and took off the brace, freeing the burnt wing from the metal.

Octavia screamed in disgust and turned her head away as she saw the burnt wing, her hoof covering her eyes. Vinyl, on the other hoof, stared at the wing in awe. She was amazed that someone could build a wing that could replace an actual wing out of metal. Alpha lowered his head in shame.

"Put it back on! Put it back on!" Octavia screamed, still not looking at Alpha. Alpha put back on the metal brace, the metal in his bones easily sliding into the magnetic pocket of the wing.

"It's back on." Alpha said, flexing his wing; making sure that it was still working properly. "Now, as you promised."

"I know what I promised. Vinyl, bring him to the record room. Place the disc in the record, and show this…" Octavia struggled to find the right word. "…this colt how to use it. Then come back out here."

Vinyl nodded to Octavia and walked Alpha to the record room. The room was small. Only having room for 2 and the record, Vinyl show Alpha the basics on how to use the record. She then placed the disc on the Record, showed Alpha where the ON button was, and left the room, closing the door as she walked out.

Alpha looked back at the door, making sure it was closed, then looked at the record. "Are you ready, Beta?"

"_Just play it." _

Alpha pushed the play button and relaxed as he felt Beta take over, listening to record.

"_Beta, I hope you are listening to this." _A female voice said through the speaker.

"_Mom…" _Beta said, realizing who it was.

"_Beta, I want you to know that we, your father and I, have always loved you. We have always loved you and will forever continue to love you even when we have passed through this world. I'm sorry that your friends left you. We did not want this to happen to you. We wanted you to have a normal life. We didn't want you to be in pain. Since you were born, we always knew you were very special."_ Beta's mother stopped. Alpha could hear her crying in the message. Another voice came in, this time it was a male voice.

"_Beta, this is your father speaking. I hope you can hear us, son. We only have a short time before Celestia finds out what we are doing. I am hiding this disk in your bedroom, under your bed. I want you to know that I understand why you did what you did. I can understand the pain you went through; the hate, the isolation, the feeling of being hated by every pony you saw."_

The record slowly starts to skip.

"_Beta, this is your mother again. We have to go sweetie. I don't think we will be able to talk to you again like this. Just remember that we always loved you, and will be with you where you are. We will see you soon, don't worry. Goodbye. We love you." _

The record starts to violently skip then slowly comes to a halt, its tune slowly repeating in Alpha's mind. Alpha took out the disc and felt relieved, realizing it wasn't what he was feeling but what Beta was feeling. Beta was relieved that his parents understood why he did what he did. He felt understood. He felt loved. Alpha stood still for a minute, trying to remember the last time he had felt loved. He then shook his head, not wanting to remember any of it. Alpha turned around to see both Octavia and Vinyl staring at him as his colors slowly returned to their original color as Beta let Alpha take over again. He walked to Octavia and gave her the disc. Octavia, annoyed by Alpha for listening to the disc against Celestia's orders, quickly took the disk out of his hands.

"I'm sorry for disgusting you earlier with my wing. It was important and I thank you for allowing me to listen to the disc." Alpha said to Octavia. He then turned to Vinyl.

"There is nothing that can harm any-pony on that disc. The legend is true, it is a message from Beta's parents 1 week after Beta was defeated. This also means that Beta was real and alive at one time. What is on that disc gives another view on Beta. It tells that Beta wasn't always evil. It gives a hint, a clue on what happened to him that made him become evil." Alpha sighed. "Don't break Celestia's rule and listen to that disc. She is trying to protect every-pony in Equestria. Although I do not agree on her ways of protecting ponies, I understand that she is doing her best. I listened to that disc because I am one of the few ponies that she is not trying to protect, but is trying to hide from Society. Thank you for allowing me to listen to it. "

Vinyl watched as Alpha walked out of store and then looked at Octavia. "I told you the legend was true! You never believe me when I tell you things like that!" She said, laughing as she grabbed the disc from Octavia's hoof and walked to the back room to put it where it belonged.

Alpha was on his way to the forest when it started to rain. Instead of running to his cave for shelter, he stopped and looked up watching as each drop of rain slowly start to fall one by one from the clouds. Alpha felt, for the first time in his life, at peace. He opened his eyes and slowly starting walking back to his Cave. Although soaking wet and cold, Alpha wasn't complaining. Once back at the Cave, he created a small barrier of branches, leaves, and stones at the entrance of the cave to stop any water from flooding the cave. Starting up a small fire, using some tinder and the branches he brought in last week, Alpha dried other water in his mane and tail. He then took off his metal wing, like he always does when he is in his cave and lied down on the ground. Alpha was tired and soon drifted to sleep, listening to the fire crackle and the rain pour outside the cave, the sound echoing off the walls.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Alpha's Revenge

Luna was watching Alpha, her Nightmare Moon armor; another variant of _the Dragon Metal_, glowing in a Galaxy-blue shade, covered all but her face. She sneered as Alpha turned to face her. "It's been a long time since I met a pony from my Era. Let's play Royal Tag, Beta."

-Earlier that day-

"It's too easy now. I won't learn anything new from doing it again." Alpha complained.

"_Well, we don't have another place to go train. If we train in public, some pony is bound to find you talking to me." _Beta replied, annoyed.

"It's too dark to train my speed anyway. Let's go to back to the cave. We can figure out what to do when we get there" Alpha said, his legs starting to shake from exhaustion. He was sweating and his mouth was painfully dry.

"_Remember to drink water, Alpha. Last thing we need is for you to have a heat-stroke. It's one of the few things I cannot tone down the pain, and you don't want to know what it feels like."_

Alpha sat down and took off his bag. He lifted the flap and reached inside, grabbing a jar of water. He un-capped the lid and took a gulp of the cold liquid as he looked back on the events that happened leading up to this day.

It has been 3 weeks since Beta heard the Forbidden Vinyl disc at Vinyl's shop. After that day, Beta felt complete, he felt whole. For a week, Beta did not talk. Only until Alpha reminded Beta that he was still confused on why he was punished but not killed did Beta start making a plan. Alpha and Beta would break into the castle and find out why Alpha was punished but not killed. But both Alpha and Beta weren't in shape to even walk to the castle, let alone break in. Instead, they began to train. Beta would focus on sharpening his magic ability while Alpha relearnthow to properly fly. Beta calculated that if Alpha used a similar amount of concentration and willpower that he had before used to create his wing on training, they would be able to break in to the castle in a year.

Unbeknownst to Beta and Alpha was the raw power of friendship that was surging through the bond which connected Beta with Alpha. Since Alpha first met Beta in the Rainbow factory, the bond began to grow. It became stronger and more powerful. What Beta and Alpha failed to realize was the raw power that was surging through the bond that they shared together had changed them physically and mentally. In 3 weeks, Beta and Alpha were way ahead of Schedule.

Alpha had self-taught and trained himself how to fly again. Once he learnt the basics of flying, he modified the way he flew. He could fly fast with incredible accuracy and stealth. While this was accomplished for most Pegasus by spreading out their wings as far as they could, it also made it hard for them to turn. For Alpha, he didn't need to worry about stealth for Beta could easily make him invisible to the naked eye. What he did need to worry about was turning. Although he mastered how to turn to his left, Alpha always felt nervous turning to his right. He had no reason to worry, the metal for his wing was incredibly light, but he always had sub-consciously thought it was heavy based on how it looked. He would always put too little weight on it, and spin out of control. Today, he had finally mastered his mind, and was able to turn to the right without any problem.

Beta had trained and honed his ability for magic. While creating and modifying spells, he came across a new ability. While Alpha was flying through some canyons, one of the giant archways had begun to collapse while Alpha was right under it. As the giant boulders rained down on Alpha's position, Beta had sub-consciously used magic to protect himself. The boulders moved out of the way, giving Alpha the time he needed to escape. While Alpha was flying away, Beta realized what just happened. He could use magic while Alpha was in control! He did not need to be in control of Alpha to use Magic. He could be able to defend Alpha when he was flying. He stopped creating new spells and started to hone his new ability for a week. At the end of the week, Beta was not only able to do magic, but was able to cloak Alpha for short periods of time and increase his hearing and sight.

Alpha closed the jar with the lid, placed the jar inside his bag, and put the bag back on, placing the strap under his metallic wing.

"_Better?"_ Beta asked.

"Much. Thanks." Alpha replied feeling relieved.

"_Don't mention it. Now let's get back before it gets too dark to see where we are going." _

Alpha nodded in agreement and set off into the sunset. He was passing Ponyville when something caught his attention. He was starting to turn to toward the EverFree forest when he looked down to see some royal guards placing a stray in a barred wagon.

"_That's weird."_ Beta said.

After they shut the door to the wagon, the guards strapped themselves into the front of the wagon and took off.

"That cannot be good" Alpha said as he watch the guards fly off, heading to Cloudsdale. He at once set off, following them, totally forgetting about going to his cave.

"_Where do you think they are going?" _Beta asked.

"Where else?" Alpha said, picking up speed. Beta was silent for a full heartbeat.

"_No! That isn't possible! You destroyed it!" _Beta replied as he realized what Alpha was thinking.

"It isn't impossible." Alpha said as he landed on a cloud, looking over the Rainbow Factory. The part that was destroyed by Alpha 3 weeks ago, had already been rebuilt but Alpha could see the old from the new bricks used to rebuild it.. He watched as the guards landed near the back of the entrance. Once fully stopped, the guards unstrapped themselves, went to the back of the wagon and forcefully took out the stray and shoved him forward. Alpha felt Beta rise within him as he felt his own anger rising as well.

"Yeah, I know." He said, agreeing with Beta.

"_Are we going to destroy it?"_

"Of course, but first I want to make sure everypony in it is out of there and is long gone before we destroy it." Alpha said, watching the guards strap themselves onto the wagon and fly off.

He waited for a few seconds after they left, then in a single swift move, jumped off the cloud and flew to the back door of the RF. Two Security Guards were posted at the door. Alpha felt Beta rise as the back door was painted red. Once the guards were done, Alpha went through the door into a pitch dark room. His eyes, familiar to the darkness, instantly adjusted to the lack of light in the room. He looked around, and saw the machine; fully restored and working. Alpha placed his metallic wing on the wall next to him, placing another ball of light, this time colored black, on the door behind him.

"Don't let it spread just yet." Alpha told Beta.

"_Understood." _Beta replied as he modified the spell so he could set it off remotely.

Alpha began walking to the machine as he watched a green mare being crushed alive inside it. Alpha walked to the side of the machine and cut one of the pipes with his wing. Then, taking out an empty jar in his bag, Alpha filled the jar with the rainbow-colored liquid. "This will come in hoofy later on- wait..." Alpha hesitated as he closed the jar. He watched as the Rainbow-colored liquid turned into blood.

"_That's odd. Open the jar again." _

Alpha did and the blood returned to its rainbow-colored state.

"_That's how they get away with it." _Beta said, realizing how the RF has been hiding in plain view "_If it comes into contact with fresh air, it turns into colors..."_

"…If it doesn't, it turns into blood..." Alpha finished. He closed the jar once again, and placed it into his bag. "Come on, let's move." he said as he placed another charge inside the leaking pipe.

He turned to his left and saw a pair of white doors, walked through them and found himself in a long corridor. Picking up speed as he went from a trot to a near-full gallop, Alpha let his metallic wing cut into the floor, placing a long line of charged balls where he went. He went into a maze twists and turns, full of doors and hallways. Eventually Alpha found himself at the Cafeteria. He felt Beta rise within him. Beta was fully alert and ready for anything. He was deep in his enemy's territory and was not about to take any chances. Alpha put his head close to the door, listening for anything that would tell him he wasn't alone.

Nothing, not a sound was made. Once he felt sure that he was alone, Alpha slowly walked ahead, toward the Cell block. He felt Beta's anger rose with his own as he looked around. There were more cells than Alpha ever knew. He stared at hundreds upon thousands of cells; each containing a Pegasi. Beta ripped open the door to Alpha left. The alarm went off as Alpha walked into the cell and was confronted by a Pegasus. His face was covered in dried blood, no doubt from a guard who wanted something to do.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU ARE GOING TO GET US KILLED!" The Pegasus said freaking out.

"Destroying this factory." Alpha replied calmly without missing a beat. Beta set off the charges.

"It's you…" The Pegasus said, staring at Alpha. Alpha looked back and recognized the Pegasus. It was the stallion that gave him the wet cloth after Alpha saved the red mare 3.5 years ago. "They said you died when you disappeared 3 weeks ago but I knew they were lying."

"What are you willing to give to destroy this facility?" Alpha asked the Pegasus as he walked out of the cell, the Pegasus following him.

"If I need to, I will lay down my life to destroy this facility."

"What is your name?"

"The name is John." John replied.

"Well John, tonight you will be free." Alpha replied, smiling. John looked around as each cell door was being brutally ripped off its hinges.

"How are you doing that?" John asked, as he looked at Alpha.

"I can do things most Pegasi can't." Alpha replied, his right eye glowing blood-red.

"_We don't have much time, the guards will be here any minute and I doubt they will be happy to see us." _

"All in good time." Alpha replied casually as he gestured John to look up. The ceiling had begun to glow in a myriad of colored balls, and slowly started to dissipate. Alpha could hear the sound of the guards' hoofs galloping on the floor as they ran toward the cell block. "John, I need to you do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Take this," Alpha said, giving his bag to John. "Once you are far away from the Factory, go to Ponyville. Find a unicorn called Vinyl Scratch. Take out and show her the jar of blood in the bag. Open the jar of blood when she sees it. Tell her everything about this factory. Tell her that "The Pegasus with the Metallic wing wants to speak with you as soon as possible." Go now!"

"What about you?!" John said as he put on the bag.

"Somepony has to distract the guards. I will be fine. Get everypony out of here. Get a group of Pegasi and free the foals and colts in the Machine room! GO!" Alpha said.

John nodded. He turned around and gathered some Pegasi and flew out of the non-existent ceiling. Alpha looked behind him and started to trot to the oncoming hoard of guards. He watched an seemingly endless stream of angry-as-hell guards gallop towards him with a thirst for blood.

"Are you ready?" Alpha asked Beta.

"_For this? Always."_

The first 30 guards were instantly liquefied. The guards behind them didn't even flinch. Alpha took off, galloping with both wings fully extended, toward the guards. He ducked under a guard's right-hook hoof and sliced him in two.

"_Right!" _

Alpha took a step back, narrowly dodging a wing, and elbowed the attacking guard, breaking his neck.

"_Left!" _

Alpha jumped over another, Beta creating a puddle of blood.

"_Right!"_

The Pegasus kicked the oncoming guard, creating an arc of blood.

"_Left!" _

The white skin started to turn red.

"_Above you!" _

The metal wing swung upwards, the guard did not have the agility or the skill to turn.

"_Below you!"_

Alpha sidestepped to the right as a guard broke through the floor. Beta lit the flying Pegasi's wings on fire

"_2 o'clock!" _

"Wha-oof!" Alpha met head on with a right-hook hoof.

"_4 o'clock" _

"Fuck that." Alpha replied as he ducked, his wing slicing the guard's legs off.

The guards stopped to regroup around Alpha. Alpha was breathing heavily, his scar was open and bleeding, and he was stained in blood.

"_There are too many for you." _

"I know. Want to take over?"

"_With Pleasure."_

Alpha felt Beta start to take over as the color of his Mane, Tail and Eyes slowly turned blood-red

Alpha started to laugh.

"What's so funny colt? There are hundreds of us and only one of you."

"It's funny," Alpha said as he stopped laughing. _"You are going to need a lot more guards to kill us." _Beta replied. _"What are you waiting for? Let's see if you can defeat me."_

The main guard ran at Beta. Beta sneered as he destroyed the guard.

"Behind you!"

Beta kicked the guard behind him with both hind legs. The skull shattered and bits of bone flew out of the hole made by Beta's hind legs on the side of his face

"Left!"

Beta held out his left hoof and caught the attacker by the neck. He looked at the guard with a dark grin and crushed his neck.

"Right!"

Beta ducked, the metallic wing extended, cutting off the legs of the guard. The guard, legless kept moving through the air however and Beta helped him along by giving his flank some extra power. The guard's face slammed into the concrete wall, instantly crushing his face.

"Left!"

Beta looked at the guard at his left. The guard froze in fear and began to gallop away. Beta didn't allow him. He opened a portal into hell right in front of the fleeing pony. He ran into the portal and Beta closed the portal, laughing his flank off at what he just witnessed.

"Right!"

Beta sub-consciously destroyed the attacking guard, so he was confused why he didn't see anyone come at him when he looked to his right

"Above you!"

Beta waited for the last possible second and sidestepped to his right, letting the Pegasus to slam into the floor. Beta then stomped on the Pegasus's head, killing him.

"Below you!"

Beta turned the floor beneath into concrete. _"That pony ain't comin' though."_

The guards kept coming and coming and Beta kept killing them non-stop. He was a master at death. After an hour of non-stop killing, no more guards came. Beta let Alpha take control. He wiped his face of blood clean as he looked around. There were bodies everywhere. Some were groaning. For those who groaned were killed as Alpha stomped on their head with his hoof. He took a deep breath.

"Good job."

"_Thanks. You did a good job as well." _

"Not as great as you did."

"_No-pony is as good at killing as I am. But you would make me notice you."_

Alpha chuckled. "At least I know why you killed this time."

"_Don't bring that up now, I'm in a good mood." _

"Fine. I'm tired as hell, Let's leave."

"_You should take a shower first, I doubt you want to go into Ponyville covered in dried blood." _

"The shower room has already been destroyed," Alpha said as he looked behind him. "We can wash up somewhere else. But I really want to leave this place before more Ponies get here."

"_Good idea. Let's go." _

Alpha spread both wings and flew off through the celling. Once far enough away he turned, his back facing toward the moon, and watched as the RF burned and was destroyed.

"_Aww shit." _

"What?"

"_Behind you." _

Alpha turned around to see a mare with a horn and wings, flying behind him, staring at him. She had dark blue skin and her mane glittered like the night sky. She had a moon symbol on her flank.

Luna was watching Alpha, her Nightmare Moon armor; another variant of _the Dragon Metal_, glowing in a Galaxy-blue shade, covered all but her face. She sneered as Alpha turned to face her. "It's been a long time since I met a pony from my Era. Let's play Royal Tag, Beta."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: _"It's much harder to escape than to break in."_

Alpha stared at Luna with fear. He wasn't scared of her. He was scared that she knew about Beta. She could screw up his one and only chance at finding out his reason.

"_Shit."_

Luna's horn began to glow as she fired a spell at Alpha.

"_DOWN!" _

Alpha instantly stopped flapping his wings, and dropped like a rock, missing the incoming spell by mere centimeters. He spread his wings and banked hard left, flying into the factory. He broke through a disintegrating wall and kept flying.

"Focus on protecting us from her spells; I'll get us out of this mess!" Alpha told Beta. "Fire back if you must, but non-lethal spells only, I don't want her to die just yet."

"_Don't worry about me, focus on your flying!" _

Alpha banked hard right and left as he flew through the collapsing facility. He saw flashes of light on the walls and knew that Beta was fighting off Luna as best as he could. Alpha flew to the floor and landed. He set off down the corridor and took a left into pitch blackness. He slowed his breathing and listened. He heard the sound of hoofs hitting the ground as Luna landed, looking for Alpha. She walked toward his position, not able to see due to the lack of light.

"It's pretty dark inside here, Alpha. Don't let the monsters catch you." Luna said aloud with a grin.

"The only monster I can see isn't within me." Alpha responded.

"I am a guardian when compared to Beta. Did you know he killed ponies? He slaughtered them for fun."

"_Don't always listen to your sister, Luna. She banned you to the moon for 10 centuries, or have you forgotten that already?" _Beta replied. _"She is hiding something from us, you have to admit that." _

"Don't you dare talk about Princess Celestia. My sister has never lied to me. She banished me to protect me and Equestria. She has no reason to lie to me."

"_She has nothing to lose to lie to you. But that doesn't mean she doesn't have anything to gain. If you are who your reputation says you are, then you protect and visit colts and fillies dreams, right?" _

"That is correct, but why should it matter to you?"

"_Do you remember any of my dreams when I was alive or any of Alpha's dreams?" _Alpha had begun to move around in the darkness. His eyes, already used to being in the dark, had adjusted instantly and were able to see Luna. Luna was blind. She couldn't see a damn thing, but could hear Alpha's steps and breath.

"I do not protect those who kill."

"_Don't be so naïve, Luna. I was a mutant before I had my…incident. I was a victim. I don't remember you visiting me in my dreams."_ Beta said, circling Luna.

"That was 900 years ago, Beta." Luna said with fear in her voice. "I was still Nightmare Moon on the moon."

"_That may be so, but you weren't in Alpha's dreams when he was in the RF; before I met him. And even after I met and helped him, you were never there, never visited, never protected. That was 3 years ago." _Alpha was in front of Luna. She had no idea that he was so close to her. He was using the walls to bounce his voice to sound like if he was everywhere at once.

"I was still on the moon." Luna said, moving her head left and right, trying to hear his breath.

"_WRONG! Before I bonded to Alpha, I watched you. You were at the Castle. You banished on the moon for 900 years, not 1000 years. You stayed at the Castle with your sister. You slowly revealed yourself to the staff and guards of the Castle. I was watching you. The reason you haven't committed suicide from depression of being alone for 900 years is because of me. When you were on the moon, I was with you. The elements that banished you to the moon obliterated my body. I decided, after I found out that I was dead, to go to you. Do you have any memory of this? Or do you choose to forget it all? Choose to forget all that I have done for you and listen to the excuse of a sister that Celestia is?" _

"ENOUGH!" Luna screamed her voice full to the brim with fear. Her horn glowed red as everything in the room except for Alpha was engulfed in flames.

"_Shit, time to run." _Beta told Alpha.

"No shit Sherlock." Alpha replied as he ran past Luna and down the hallway. He took flight and took a hard right, flying out of a broken window. Once in the open, Alpha knew he needed to get somewhere safe.

"_Go to Ponyville, I doubt she will hurt an innocent pony there." _

"Let's hope so." Alpha said as he dived down and flew faster than he had ever dared to go towards Ponyville.

John was frantically looking for Vinyl. He was covered in his own blood but did not care, he needed to find this mare and fast before he was caught by the guards. As he was flying, he looked behind him to see if he was followed when he crashed into Octavia. Octavia and Vinyl were out for a stroll to see the sunset.

"I am so sorry, wasn't looking where I was flying." John said as he got up frantically, afraid he had made to much noise.

"Next time, watch where you are flying. Why are you in such a hurry?" Vinyl said as he helped Octavia up.

"I'm looking for somepony. It's important that I find her right away before anything else bad happens." John replied, looking around.

"Anything else bad happens? Who are you looking for?" Vinyl asked.

"A Unicorn called Vinyl Scratch. I have a message and a package from somepony for her. It is essential that I find her and give her it." He said; his heart racing. It was starting to get dark.

"Well you are looking for me. I am Vinyl Scratch. What's up?" She said, cheerfully.

John open Alpha's bag and took out the jar of blood. He held it up and showed Vinyl the jar. Octavia screamed and fainted. Vinyl looked at Octavia's unconscious body, then looked back at John, taking a step back.

"Is that Blood!? Why do you have a jar of blood? Why are you giving me a Jar of blood? Are you fucking sick?" Vinyl demanded.

"It's not just blood. Open the jar." John told Vinyl, his heart returning to normal.

"Why?"

"Don't ask why. Just do it."

Vinyl took the jar from John and opened it. She watched as the blood turned into a rainbow-colored liquid. Vinyl stared at the liquid then looked at John and saw the dried blood on his face. Her eyes widened as she slowly realized what the jar of blood meant.

"It's real? The Rainbow Factory is real?" She asked as she looked back at the jar.

"It was. I am from there. I was spared because I was able to lift heavy metal object with ease. The Pegasus with the metallic wing freed and sent me to find you. He wants me to tell you that he needs to talk to you as soon as possible." John said.

Vinyl closed the jar and watched as the liquid inside turned back into blood. "Why? Where is he from? What is his name? What do you mean "was"? Is it gone? What happened?" Vinyl asked.

"Slow down. He did not tell me why. I do not know where he is from. His name is Alpha. He…" John stopped as he stared at the clouds above him, his eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

"What? What did he do?" Vinyl asked, getting annoyed

"Sweet Celestia." John muttered.

"What are you looking at?" Vinyl asked as she looked where John was staring at. "I don't see anything."

"Coming from the clouds." Octavia replied. She had already gotten up and had been watching the glowing light fall from the sky. Vinyl looked up and saw the glowing orb fall.

But it wasn't a glowing orb. It wasn't a orb at all. It was two Pegasuses. One seemed to be chasing the other. The one chasing the other was inexplicably dark blue. The one being chased was white…or red. Vinyl wasn't sure.

"Luna….." Vinyl whispered. "What is she doing?"

"Chasing Alpha." John answered Vinyl, watching the spectacle, unable to do anything.

Alpha was flying straight down at a 90 degree angle. He was going as fast as his body could let him. He already broke through the sonic barrier, creating a halo of Red and Blue, which stunned Luna for a few seconds, but did not slow her down. He was already going too fast to stop. He leaned back hard and started to pull up. He pulled up away from the ground just at the last second, the air behind him crashed down into the dirt, creating a huge sound similar to what a cannon sounds like when fired. Beta was firing spell after spell at Luna to keep her at bay.

"_It's now or never, Alpha. We need to lose her." _

"I know, I know. She is just too fast. I can't seem to shake her off."

"Getting tired Alpha?" Luna said in a mocking fashion. "We have just begun to play. It would be a shame for me to win when we have just started."

"_Alpha, I'm running out of spells here. Do something!" _

"You might not like what I am thinking of doing."

"_I don't care what it is, just do it!"_

"Well, here goes nothing." Alpha banked hard up and right. He spun around and went onto an intercept course to Luna. "Stop firing and fire the brightest spell you got on my mark!" Alpha told Beta, the distance between him and Luna was closing.

"_Ready!" _Beta said.

Alpha waited until his front hooves were a hoof away from Luna's face when he banked hard left. "NOW!" He screamed. Beta shot off his spell. It rebounded off Luna and turned into a small sun, temporarily blinding Luna. Alpha was blinded as well, but not as bad as Luna. "SHIT!" He screamed as he covered his eyes, his wings giving out at the same time.

"_Why did you stop flying?" _

"My wings are too tired. They stopped flapping."

"_Shit. Try to land somewhere soft, like grass."_

Alpha painfully spread his wings as opened his eyes. He tried as hard as he could to glide to a softer area but it was no use. He was over a forest with no grassy hill or open patch of land in sight. He spotted a trail with some ponies on it and aimed there, hoping the ponies on the trail were friendly and would help him. Alpha braced for impact as he hurled toward the ground. He covered his face with both wings and curled up into a ball, tucking in his legs. He hit the ground with such velocity that the cement trail was pulverized where he hit. Alpha was somehow conscious, and got up slowly.

"Let's not do that again. Beta, are you all right?"

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I tried to slow down our speed by firing a spell at the trail, hoping it would rebound and hit us, which did not work out as I expected." _

"Did you think that the spell might kill us instead of slowing us down?"

"_I was in the moment. Wasn't really thinking, so no, I wasn't thinking that the spell could kill us. I was thinking that if we didn't slow down, we would paint the trail red and decorate it with bone, flesh and metal." _

"Well it worked. What you did made the impact a lot softer, but did not slow me down." He looked at his metallic wing. "Shit, this thing can take some serious damage before warping. There isn't a single scratch on it." Alpha said. He took a step forward and fell to the ground, exhausted. "So tired…."

"_I am not surprised. Your body will be hurting tomorrow. Let's go back to the cave."_

"Too tired….need…to...sleep…"Alpha said, his eyes nearly shut.

"_Then let me take over. I'll get us home."_

"….." Alpha was already asleep. Beta sighed as he took over manually, and got up. He looked up at the night sky, looking for Luna.

"_I hope she is alright. Didn't mean to hurt her badly, just temporarily blind her."_ Beta said to himself. He slowly walked on the trail, exhausted. He walked into Ponyville and found a public restroom with a public shower. _"Alpha, wake up. Found a shower, I think it has warm water. It will help you relax."_ Alpha didn't respond. _"Fine, your loss."_ Beta took off the metallic wing, setting it on the wall opposite to the stall. He then walked into the shower stall and twisted the knob, closing his eyes as he felt the warm water spray onto face. He washed the blood out of his skin and mane. He winced as the water hit his burnt wing. Beta heard the door open and close, but dismissed it as the wind outside and went back to washing his tail. Once he had washed all the blood out, he turned off the shower and walked out of the stall. He saw movement to his right but did not move. If it was Luna, he would be already dead. He looked to his right and saw Vinyl staring at him, his wing behind her.

"When were you going to tell me?" She asked.

"_Tell you what? That I am real? That the Legend is true? There is a lot that Alpha isn't telling any pony. I can't blame him. He has been through events similar that I went through when I was alive.."_

"So, you are Beta, right?"

"_That is correct." _Beta looked at Vinyl, his eyes, mane and tail glowing red. _"I am Beta."_

"You killed ponies 900 years ago because you could; because you wanted to; because it was fun hurting others. And now you are here to hurt more, right? Why else would you be here?"

"_You are correct about what I did when I was alive. You are not correct why I did it."_ Beta shook his head. _"I cannot tell you why I did what I did because you won't believe me. You won't understand why I killed so many ponies. I did have fun doing it, hurting others. But you have to understand Vinyl Scratch, one does not hurt others just because they can. They must have a reason to do so. I am not here to hurt more. I am here because Alpha needed somepony. He was alone and hurt when I met him. Since then, I have helped him through his life: I have toned down the pain he feels, kept him company, made sure he doesn't feel alone, and got him out of his personal hell. The Past doesn't always describe the pony. It tells another what they have done, what they have learned, but does not define that pony."_

"Stop rambling about, Beta. I know what you did. You killed ponies for fun. Once you self-taught yourself dark magic, you went insane. You went on a killing spree, flaying and torturing any pony you saw. You left no survivors, you spared no one. You are a murderer and a killer. You are a bully." Vinyl said, enraged.

"_I AM NOT A BULLY!" _Beta screamed. He stomped his front hoof down in anger and lowered his head as a ring of blue flames surrounded him, _"Like Alpha, you and countless others, I am a victim. Society was different when I was alive. I was a mutant, able to use magic. If you were a mutant back in my time, you would be hated by all Ponies, Unicorns, Pegasus, and Alicorns. I was hated, discriminated, bullied, beat up, attacked, and left to die." _Beta tried to control his temper. _"I only killed those who hurt me, who made it their life goal to make my life hell. I left survivors; I spared those who had been hurt by others. I killed and wiped out the bullies. I made sure that if I was to die, no mutant would be hurt again." _Beta looked up at Vinyl, not as angry as he was earlier, but still annoyed. _"I am a victim. When I first found Alpha, it was right when he lost his wing. I took control of his body and made sure those who hurt him were made to suffer. I saw my younger self inside him. He reminded me of myself before I went insane. So I bonded with him. I made myself a promise that I would do what I can, whatever I can to protect him. To make sure he does not follow in my hoofsteps." _Beta stared at Vinyl, the blue flames slowly turned orange as Beta considered Vinyl as a friend or an enemy. _"Don't you dare hurt Alpha or I'll rip off your horn from your skull. And before you ask, it is possible to do that. I have done it before."_

"Don't worry, I won't." Vinyl said, insulted by Beta but not wanting to get on his bad side. "So what are you here for?"

"_Alpha was punished for saving a red mare 1 week before his 11__th__ birthday. He was punished by having his wing taken off. The original punishment was to be killed but the guards said that they had special orders from the Princess to keep him alive. I am here to help Alpha find out what reason Celestia and Luna have to keep Alpha alive but hurt." _Beta explained. _"But I will leave that for when you talk to Alpha. For now, I need to get back to our cave. Alpha is extremely tired, and so am I." _Beta walked past Vinyl, grabbing and slipping on the metallic wing and headed to the door. Beta opened the door when he stopped and looked back at Vinyl. _"I'm sorry for getting angry earlier. It's a time I do not want to think about. I am glad Alpha met you, he finally has a pony he considers a friend and can trust that isn't within himself. Goodnight." _Beta walked out of the restroom to see Octavia and John waiting for Vinyl. He nodded to both and walked off to the forest.

Vinyl walked out of the restroom a short time later. She looked at John and Octavia before watching Beta walk into the forest.

"What happened in there?" Octavia asked Vinyl.

Vinyl looked at Octavia with a depressed look. "I'll tell you later." She looked at John. "Thanks for giving me the message and package. I'll keep them safe to give to Alpha when I see him again."

"Don't mention it. I owe him after what he did for me." John said, nodding to Vinyl. "I must go, It's been 5 years since I have seen my wife, I'm hoping to surprise her." He said as he flew off. "Goodnight to you both."

"Good night." Octavia said to John. She looked at Vinyl. Vinyl looked back at her with a concerned frown. "What's wrong, Vinyl?" She asked.

"It's nothing." Vinyl said, hiding her feelings with a smile. "Come on, let's go home. We've had a hell of a night tonight. I'll tell you when we get there." She told Octavia and started to head to her home.

Beta had just arrived at his cave. Not even bothering to start a fire, he turned around and laid down on the ground. He was exhausted from destroying the factory. He slipped of his wing and covered himself with it, using it as a make shift blanket. He put his head on his front hoofs and fell asleep fast.

If Beta were to look up before he fell asleep, he would have seen two white glowing ovals watching him….


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Her

Alpha groaned as he woke up. He was so stiff and sore from last night. He struggled to get up and heard his wing hit the ground when he did. Slowly picking it up and putting it on, Alpha walked out of his cave and headed for Ponyville. Beta was still asleep, so Alpha did what he could to not complain about being so sore. He walked into Ponyville to see a crowd of ponies arguing. He saw John in the midst of the crowd, looking seemingly lost, and decided to chat with him. He slowly made his way through the crowd.

"Behind you." Alpha said once he was close enough to him.

John looked behind him and saw Alpha smiling at him. "I was wondering if I would ever see you again. How are you, Alpha?" John asked, with a smile.

"I am very tired and sore. Luna was waiting for me once I left the facility." He shook his head and sighed. "That was pure hell. But besides that, I am doing okay."

"Luna? As in Princess Luna, Princess Celestia's sister?" John said, shocked.

"Do you know anyone else named Luna who knows where the RF was?"

"Well, that surprises me. What did she want?"

"Me to be dead. She chased me, firing spells and tried to trap me in the facility as it caught aflame."

"I have to ask, how did you survive against those guards? Even I can't fight against one and not come out without a broken bone."

Alpha gritted his teeth in pain as he extended his wings, stretching. "It's a long and personal story. But I trust you won't tell anyone. Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm starving." He started to make his way to the market.

"Hey wait up! I'm lost." John said as he followed Alpha into the market. "Gosh, it's been so long since I was in a market."

"I can see that. How long has it been for you?"

"I can't really remember." John closed his eyes in an attempt to remember. "About 6-8 years or so."

"Whoahohooa, longer than me." Alpha said. He took off his money pouch and took out about 30 bits and gave it to John. "Here, take his and get what you want. Once you are done, meet me at the town square. I will tell you there how I- "Alpha was cut off mid speech as an orange filly, a Pegasus, ran toward John.

"DADDY!" screamed Scootaloo as she ran to John.

"SCOOTALOO!" John yelled as he saw his daughter. He ran toward to her and embraced her in a hug. "It's been so long since I last saw you." He had tears streaming down his face as he hugged his daughter. "How I missed you!"

"Where were you all this time, Daddy?" Scootaloo asked, eccentric with finding her father after all these years of being alone. "The last time I saw you, I was with mom. You went out to get something to eat and never came back!"

"It doesn't matter where I went. All that matters is that I am here now. I will never leave you again." John said, crying. Alpha watched from a distance, giving John his space.

"_Damn I'm tired. What did I miss?"_ Beta said, finally waking up. Alpha didn't respond. He was watching John embrace his daughter. He stood there, frozen. _"Alpha, is something wrong?" _Beta asked, worried. Alpha wasn't paying attention to Beta, and Beta knew perfectly well why. Alpha had just witnessed a filly joining her father after being stuck in the Rainbow Factory for so long. Alpha turned around and walked away.

"….Celestia…." Alpha muttered, his rage rising. "She did all this, created all this pain, and for what: to make Rainbows?" He was now trembling, trying as hard he could to not let his rage out.

"_What will you do? You can't just go up to Celestia and say "Hey, you stupid fuck! Stop hurting others!" You won't be able to get to her without being attacked by the Guards and Luna. Even if you and I beat them all, Celestia has the Elements of Harmony. You and I aren't ready to handle that amount of magic!" _Beta explained to Alpha. _"I wasn't even ready for that type of power." _

Alpha shook his head, pushing away the thought of not being able to do anything and walked started walking to the forest. He got halfway there before he saw John being taken by guards. Scootaloo was right behind them, screaming.

"He hasn't done anything wrong! Let him go! Daddy, don't leave me!" Scootaloo cried.

"Your father is a murderer, a killer. He killed ponies before you were alive, and now the streets are safe because he is now off of them." The guard easily lied to Scootaloo.

Beta instantly took over and marched to the guard.

"Watch out, got another one, shall we bag 'im?" Said the private; a stallion in blue armor, nodding to the oncoming white Pegasus.

"No," said the Sargent. "We don't need anymo-" The Sargent instantly stopped talking as Beta shoved his wing to his neck, the metal gleaming in the sunlight.

"_LET. HIM. GO. He has done nothing wrong."_ Beta said in a growl.

"First off, You do not tell me what to do." The Sargent said, pushing Beta off with his hoof. "Second, I am a guard taking off a dangerous criminal off the streets." He began to push Beta backwards with his hoof.

"Guard, If I were you, I would back off." John said, his eyes widened with fear as he watched Beta. Beta was staring at the guard, his mane, tail, and eyes blood red.

"Shut up, when I'm done with this stray, I'm going to kick your flank." The Sargent told John. He looked back at Beta. "Thirdly, the next time we meet, if you ever tell me what to do, I will personally make sure you go to the Rainbow Factory and flayed alive. Do I make myself clear?"

Beta started to snicker then laughed his flank off, falling to the ground in uncontrollable laughter.

"What is so funny, stray?" The Sargent said.

Beta got up, wiping the tears of laughter off his face, then looked at the guard. _"First off, I will tell you what ever the fuck I want you to do." _His smile faded away as he pushed the guard back with his hoof._ "Second, that Pegasus is not a dangerous criminal, he is a fucking victim. If you want a dangerous criminal, you are talking to one." _The guard's eyes widened as he realized who he was talking to. _"Thirdly, I was at the Rainbow Factory. I was tortured, abused, hated." _With each word, Beta stepped forward on the guard, forcing him to retreat. "_The Rainbow Factory is no more. I don't give a fuck if John killed millions of ponies. He has been through hell and back. As for you," _Beta continued, _"Drop him and go tell your shitty princess what you saw. Tell her that I am here. Go. Now!" _

With that, the guards instantly dropped John and flew off as fast as they could, heading towards the Castle. Scootaloo ran to her father and embraced her. John looked at Beta as he gave Alpha control again, His color returning to its original phase.

"When were you going to tell me about him?" John said, hugging Scoot.

"When we would meet after you ate in town square." Alpha replied, taking a deep breath as he tried to calm down.

"You do realize that you will be seen as a monster now." John said as he walked up to Alpha, Scootaloo hiding behind him.

"I know what I did, and I am ready for the consequences." Alpha said, calmed down now. He looked behind John to see Scootaloo hiding behind his hind legs. "Cute filly. You are married I presume."

"Was. After I was taken from my family, my wife died of an illness. Scootaloo here, "John said, moving to the left, letting Alpha to see Scootaloo, "has been alone ever since."

"Really? Wow, she must be strong to live in a place like this with those types of guards walking around all the time." Alpha commented.

Scootaloo looked at Alpha's flank and realized he had not gained his cutie mark yet. She gasped in amazement. "You don't have your cutie mark yet!" She said, excited.

"I don't have my what?" Alpha asked, confused.

"Your cutie mark." Scootaloo asked.

"What's a cutie mark?"

"Wait." John said as he stepped into the conversation. "You don't know what a cutie mark is?"

"No, is that bad?" Alpha asked calmly, tilting his head to one side.

"A cutie mark represents the special talent that a pony can do. For example," John turned around and showed Alpha his cutie mark. It consisted of a metal bar and a hammer. "My cutie mark represents my talent to smith metal."

"Oh…okay." Alpha said with a confused face.

"You did not understand a word I said, did you?" John asked.

"I understand perfectly well. I just don't really care about my cutie-thingy." Alpha admitted.

"What do you mean you don't care? Do you not want to know what your special talent is?" Scootaloo said, surprised. "Every pony's special talent is different. It means that you are good at whatever your mark represents."

"I could not care about what my special talent is. It isn't something I'm worried about achieving." Alpha said, not trying to insult them.

"Why is your wing made out of metal?" Scootaloo asked, changing subject.

Alpha looked up at John, his right eye glowing red. "May I show her?"

John nodded. "Go ahead."

Alpha slowly took of his metallic brace, letting the sun hit the destroyed wing for the first time. He shut his eyes in agony as he flexed the wing as he stretched out. He heard a gasp and thought it was Scootaloo until Beta spoke.

"_Every pony is staring at you." _

Alpha looked around to see he was surrounded by ponies. Some were covering their children's eyes; others just stared at Alpha with their jaw open. He looked to his right to a white mare on the roof, watching him. _"We should leave now."_

The white mare had both wings intact but… something was out of place. Her eyes were different. Her eyes were purple. Then Alpha saw it. One eye flickered to green then back to purple.

Alpha was staring at the mare. John looked at Alpha then followed his eyes to where he was looking. He froze when he saw her. "Alpha," he said, his voice quivering. "Chill…" Alpha, without taking his eyes off her, slowly slipped his wing into the metallic pocket, his bones adjusting to its magnetic properties.

"_Those guards were fast as hell." _Beta said aloud.

"I'm not surprised, they are trained to respond on any danger and report to Celestia on the spot." John replied. "I'm sure you know why."

Alpha extended both wings and prepped for takeoff. She looked at him with a grin. Alpha instantly took off to the sky, banking hard right as he turned around away from her. She trailed after him. Once high enough, Alpha slowed to a halt and turned around to face her.

"Who are you?" Alpha asked.

"Well, since you are going to die soon, you might as well know who is going to end your life. I am Zeta." Zeta said with a boastful attitude. "But, there is no need to talk now. You will die."

Zeta fired a spell at Alpha. Alpha was stunned, Pegasus can't fire spells. He dived and flew off to the mountains, hoping that the curves and valleys would shake her off. Beta was firing spell after spell at Zeta, not aiming to kill but aiming to distract, to throw her off.

Alpha dived into a valley. He banked hard right and left, flew up and down as he dodged spells and rocks. Alpha was still sore from yesterday but he forgot about the pain. He took a right, flying through a hole and was hit by a falling rock. It bounced off his wing but threw him off balance. "Whoa." He said as he regained stability.

"_Another hit like that and we can die." _Beta said, cursing as he deflected and fired spell after spell. _"Be careful!" _

"Got it." Alpha took a hard left, spinning through the air, banked hard right and flew fast and low. Hitting a dead end, he banked hard left, fully turning around and flew straight at Zeta. He leaned to his right, barely missing Zeta and flew out of the valley, leaving her confused and lost, unable to understand what just happened.

"What the hell?" Zeta said, startled.

"_Dunno. Fast, agile and knows what to do in dangerous situations." _Gamma said with a chuckle. _"I wanna meet Beta the next time you meet him."_

"In your dreams Gamma, that act is a dangerous move. What would the Kingdom think when if I let you out? What would Luna say after she figured out what we are? She could have us killed; have us hunted Alpha and Beta are." Zeta replied, her eye glowing to green. "Besides, I have had you ever since I was forced to go to that Dreadful place."

"_You are aware that Alpha did destroy it, right? That is the reason Luna sent you to kill him." _Gamma sighed. _"It doesn't matter now. We might as go tell her our failure then… unless you have a better idea." _

"We know where he sleeps. At least we know that much of him."

"_Yeah, in that shitty ass cave of his." _

"Well you can't blame him. He has no home, no parents, and no family to go to. His parents abandoned him when he was a foal."

"_And Beta?"_

"Are you kidding? His house is said to be haunted by his own anger. No pony would go there. I doubt Alpha and Beta realize it is still standing." Zeta flew out of the valley and started heading for the Castle. "She is going to angry that I haven't killed him yet."

"_Don't worry about him. He is super sore and has no pony to help him, let alone care for him."_ Gamma said, snickering. _"Wear him out and he will be another easy kill for our count."_

"Yeah, I know. And yet, after what they both have done, I still feel bad for them. Oh well, let's go."

Zeta and Gamma flew off to the castle, unaware that Alpha and Beta were watching them.

"_So, we aren't alone with this gift. That's how she can predict what we can do so easily. She is going to cause a lot of problems."_ Beta said, watching Zeta.

"I know." Alpha replied as he took off and flew to Ponyville. I just can't believe it's her."

"_Who? Zeta?" _

"I can't remember her original name, but I know it isn't Zeta. I have seen her before, in the Factory, before I met you." He landed to see the market closing. He ran and had just enough time to buy some apples before everything closed down. He then flew to his cave. Beta was already asleep, and Alpha was soon following him. He landed roughly and walked into the cave. He had just turned around to face the entrance when he fell to the ground, dead asleep.

A bolt of lightning shot out of Alpha's forehead as Beta made sure Zeta wasn't watching.

"_Fucking bitch. Hate when ponies watch us sleep. It's fucking creepy as fucking hell."_ Beta said. He nestled inside Alpha's mind and drifted back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Memories of the Forgotten

Alpha woke up with a start. He looked up to see the charred ground when Beta made sure they were alone and smiled as he lowered his head down, catching his breath. He looked to his side to see the apples he bought the night before and moved one to him with his hoof. He took a bite, savoring the taste in his mouth. The juice overpowered his mouth and started to foam. Alpha was half awake and started to choke on the juice. He coughed up the liquid and gasp for breath.

"_Don't do that again."_ Beta said, awake. _"Jeez, that was the worst way I have woken up in a while. What do you want?"_ He said, breathing heavily.

"Nothing, sorry, nearly fell asleep eating. What do you want to do today?" he replied.

"_We need to get our bag from Vinyl before we do anything else. We also need to find out who Zeta is and what she wants. Plus, I want to go see something…personal. I want to make sure it is still standing." _

That last part caught Alpha off guard. "Personal? Like what?"

"_It's not important now. We need to get our stuff back." _Beta said.

"Beta, are you okay?"

"_Yeah, why?"_

"That last part caught me off. What do you want to see?"

"_When we get there, I will explain what I meant. Let's just go get our stuff back."_

"Well, it is Sunday, which means her shop will not open." Alpha sighed. "Looks like we are going to see Octavia again." He groaned in pain as he got up, slipped on his wing and walked to Ponyville. Once there, he wished Beta had cloaked him.

Everypony was staring at Alpha, specifically his metallic brace. They stopped in his path, asking him to take it off and leave it off, but Alpha shook his head and said "No." It was pure hell for him.

"Why won't you take it off?" The ponies would ask.

"Because I don't want to, I feel weak, different. Without my wing, I can't fly. It's like removing your wings or your horn, it's part of you. It feels awkward without it." He would reply.

Eventually he got to Vinyl's place. He knocked on the front door and waited.

"One moment." A voice said within the cottage. The door opened and there stood Octavia. "Oh, it's _you_. What do you want?" She said, annoyed.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but Vinyl has my bag and jar. I was hoping to get them back." Alpha said calmly.

"Wait here. VINYL!" She screamed over her shoulder without taking her eyes off Alpha.

"What?!" Vinyl's voice came from upstairs.

"YOU GOT A VISITOR" Octavia screamed back. Alpha looked at her, amused at what was happening. He tried desperately to not laugh. He wasn't making faces, but was very close to do so.

"IM COMING DOWN." Vinyl said as she walked downstairs. "What's up?" She said as she looked at her friend. Her eyes met Alpha and she froze. "Oh, him."

"Hello Vinyl. I am just here for my bag and the jars inside." Alpha replied.

"Oh, yeah. Gimme a minute." She said. Vinyl ran back inside, grabbed his bag and threw it to Alpha. "Next time, don't send somepony to do your work." Octavia replied and slammed the door shut.

"_That could have gone a lot better." _Beta said as Alpha shouldered his bag and flew off.

"I'm not surprised though." Alpha said with a disappointed tone. "Anyway, before we go find out who Zeta is, let's go to your personal place."

"_Fine, the last time I remember it, it was near the edge of the village, north of here. We can get there much faster if you fly." _Beta replied uneasily. Alpha noted the uneasiness in Beta's voice as he took off and flew north. After a few minutes, he landed at the edge of Ponyville. He looked around and saw an old two-story cottage, hiding within forest.

The Cottage was falling apart. It looked like it was about to collapse at any moment. Vines covered the stone chimney while the wood was gray and rotten. The glass windows were cracked and broken. The roof, usually made with hay, seemed like it wasn't made with hay. It had lost its color to the elements and had blended in with the wood. The paint was peeling of the walls. The Cottage looked as if it was built…

"Beta, is this what I think it is?" Alpha said in mid-thought.

"_Welcome to my house, Alpha. I'm amazed that it is still standing after all these years. Apparently after I…had my incident, rumor spread that anypony who went into the house would be killed by my anger. Glad to see that everypony listened to it. Let's go inside." _Beta said cheerfully.

Alpha walked to the door. It was leaning to one side, its hinges already gone. Alpha cautiously opened it and walked inside, letting Beta close the door. He took a deep breath. The air smelled old and mossy. "Wow." Alpha said, impressed, as he looked around.

"_Home sweet Home. It isn't much today. But back when I was alive, it was a lot. My parents were very wealthy, before I screwed everything up. My bedroom was upstairs. I'll make sure the wood doesn't crumble when you touch it, you'll be fine." _Beta replied.

Alpha took a step forward and heard the wood creak, cringing to its sound. "I'm scared shitless right now." He gingerly took a few steps forward and slowly made his way to the stairs. Once he got up the stairs he looked around. The hallway's paint was peeling off but Alpha could just see the last remains of cyan in the old paint.

"_It's the first door on your left. My parents' room is on the right. Go into my room first. Then go into my parents' room." _Beta announced

Alpha nodded as he walked down the hallway, and entered the first door on his right. The room was perfectly preserved. It was if someone had taken a picture of it. It was brightly colored. There was a colt sitting on the ground. He had brown skin, blood-red eyes, and his mane and tail went from a dark red to a light red. Alpha was memorized by the colt sitting on the ground in front of him.

"Hey colt, you lost?" Alpha asked.

The colt did not respond. It did not even look around. Alpha walked around the colt to see him playing with a ball. The ball was colored blue with a red stripe across it. But the colt wasn't touching the ball, instead he stared at it. As Alpha watched, the ball rose up and flew around the room, the colt laughing hysterically watching it.

"…Beta…" Alpha muttered to himself, watching the colt.

"Beta, you got a visitor!" A female voice said from downstairs.

The ball fell to the ground. It bounced twice then rolled to a halt. He stopped laughing; all the happiness he was just feeling was gone. Beta's smile turned to a frown.

"Who is it?" Beta replied. Visitors usually meant being hated. All of his friends have already left him, betraying him. He heard a door slam as his mother closed the front door.

"A mare named Gamma." Beta's mom replied.

"What did she want?" Beta asked as he walked to his window to see the mare walk away. She had gray skin with a dark-green-turning-light-green colored mane and tail. Gamma turned around to look at Beta's house once more and noticed Beta watching her. She gave Beta a nasty look, called him some words that Beta could not hear but knew it wasn't nice words, and walked away.

"To state her own opinion. That's the 6th pony today that has come up to our cottage to state their opinions. This is getting too out of hoof." Beta's mom replied.

Beta turned away from the window and jumped upon his bed. He grabbed his blanket, a cotton blanket that was colored blue, with Luna's cutie mark stitched into it, and wrapped himself with it, curling up into a ball. Everything slowly started to disappear as the flashback ended. The room was deteriorating. The paint was peeling off the walls, the covers of the bed were moldy and mothballed.

"Beta, are you alright?" Alpha asked.

"_No." _Beta admitted. _"I don't want to be here any longer. I want to go." _

Alpha looked down and picked up the ball Beta was playing with in the flashback, dropping it in his bag as he turned around. "Do you want to visit your parent's room?" He asked.

"_No, I want to leave this place now." _

"We are leaving." Alpha said as he walked down the stairs. He opened the door and, with the best of his abilities, closed it without breaking it. He stepped back a few meters, spread his wings and flew off into the blue sky, heading toward the market.

"Beta?" Alpha said.

"_Yes, Alpha?" _

"What happened to Gamma?"

"_I killed her, like I did with every other pony that hurt me. But unlike most ponies, I killed her quickly compared to every other pony I killed. She was one of the first ponies I killed."_

Alpha slowly turned right. "How did you kill her? How did you kill most ponies?"

"_It depended on how bad they hurt me. Ponies like Gamma who swore at me were killed by either A. being lit on fire. B. stabbed in the hooves and neck. Or C. strangled. Ponies that hurt me by calling me names and singling me out in public were either slowly crushed alive or decapitated with a dull object like a butter knife or the metal edge of a ruler. Ponies that physically hurt me were…well…I treated them like I treated the ponies who took off your wing." _

"Oh. Okay." Alpha said calmly.

"_Why do you ask?" _

"I saw a flashback when I entered your room. I felt your pain, your loneliness and your depression." Alpha replied as he landed in the market. He looked around and saw some ponies looking at him. "I'm starting to feel like that, not loneliness but alienated." Alpha looked around and saw John and Scoot together, drinking some milkshakes. He smiled and exhaled.

"Hey colt!" a voice said behind Alpha. Alpha turned around to see a Guard walking up to him. Beta began to rise.

"Yes?" Alpha replied.

"Princess Celestia wants to meet with you." The guard replied.

"Really? Well, you can tell her that I don't care." Alpha said.

The guard's jaw dropped. "Are you aware of what I just said? The Princess of Equestri-"

"I don't give a damn what she wants." Alpha said interrupting, his right eye glowing red. "Tell her that I. DO. NOT. CARE."

"You are aware of the consequences of not obeying your Princess's command, right?" The guard said.

"I have been through worse. And she isn't my princess. I do not worship her. I do not listen to her." Alpha replied.

"Fine, your problem." The guard said as he took flight, heading towards the castle. Alpha sighed as he shook his head. He turned around and went to a stall selling apples. He bought three apples, turned around and found an empty table. Alpha placed the apples on the table and slid off his metallic brace. He placed his wing on the table, placing his hoof on it and stretched his scorched wing. Ponies started to walk over to Alpha, staring at the colt's wing. Alpha did not mind though, and ate two of the three apples.

"Well," Alpha said, sighing. "One last thing to do today."

"_Find out who Zeta is."_

Alpha slid back on his metallic brace and was about to take a bite of the last apple when he saw a stray to his right. Feeling bad for the stray, Alpha tossed the apple to it. The stray caught it and ran away with it.

"_I never understood why they run away." _

"It's mostly because they are scared; out of sight, out of mind." Alpha replied, noticing some ponies were staring at him. Alpha got up and took to the skies. "Now, where the hell would we learn about a pony like Zeta?" Alpha asked himself.

"_Judging on how old she looked, we can rule out the library and the museum of Equestrian History, which leaves…" _

"The Castle, well, it seems like we are going to break in the castle."

"_We aren't breaking in the castle, we are sneaking into the castle."_

"What the hell is the difference?" Alpha asked as he banked right, heading for the castle.

"_Breaking in usually means making a dramatic entrance. Sneaking in usually means not making a dramatic entrance and alerting every pony in the castle. Also, don't go for the castle yet, wait until it is night-time. It will be darker which gives us the advantage because the guards will not be able to hear you fly above them or see you. Luna will also be raising the moon so she will be busy. Celestia will be asleep. As for Zeta, well, we will find out about her."_

"Alright, night-time it is." Alpha replied as he turned around and headed for his cave. He needed to rest, gain some energy to get into the castle and get out without being caught. Alpha landed in front of his cave. He walked in and took off his bag and his metallic brace. Turning around to face the entrance of the cave, he made sure he was in the shade when he lied on the cold stone ground. Placing his hooves in front of him, he laid his head down on them, and fell fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A job request.

"_Alpha, wake up." _

"I'm up." Alpha said, opening his eyes and pushing his tiredness away.

"_Let's go." _

Alpha nodded as he slipped his bag on, walked outside his cave and took off into the sunset. He had a window to get into the castle without being seen, but it was closing quickly. With Celestia falling asleep, and Luna raising the moon, Alpha had a short amount of time to sneak in. The moon began to rise when Alpha made it to the Castle.

"_Follow the underside of the castle. I'm expecting a shield to be in place for any break-ins/trespassing like we are doing right now. Find the shield and I can teleport us through it." _

Alpha followed the underside of the castle and came in contact with an invisible wall. He pushed as hard as he could against it but could not get through. "Beta, I think this is the shield."

"_Alright, take a deep breath." _

Alpha took a deep breath as Beta teleported him to the other side of the shield. He felt like he was crushed into oblivion then rearranged back into physical form. It was painful as hell. Alpha bit on his lip to help himself not scream out in pain. He felt the tang of blood in his mouth. He wiped his hoof across him mouth, getting rid of the blood and headed for the nearest tower. He swooped through an open window, banked hard and landed with such grace that would make RD notice.

"_Alright, now we got to find out where Zeta is."_

Alpha nodded in reply as he set off down the dimly lit hallway. Every few meters were candles, flickering, dancing on their own wicks, casting shadows on the walls. Alpha felt his hearing get clearer as Beta enhanced his hearing.

"_You should be able to hear easier. If guards come, don't worry, I'll cloak you so you can gallop past them without them noticing."_

The white Pegasus sneered. Beta was covering up for him, thinking for everything. He began to gallop, picking up speed as he raced down the hallway. He slowed down to a halt and looked at the candles beside him. He walked over to them and watched the flame flicker. "Beta," Alpha whispered. "Ever want to burn down the castle? Or light a portion of it aflame?"

"_What makes you think I don't want to?" _Beta replied in a chuckle

"If anything goes wrong, the candles will help with our escape." Alpha replied, softly chuckling as he began to gallop again down the hallway. He jumped into the air and began to fly down the hallway.

"_What the hell are you doing?" _

"I am much stealthier, faster and more agile when I fly then if I run."

"_But if you fuck up, you will make a lot more noise."_

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Alpha slowed to a halt and landed once he saw an open door. He felt Beta rise as he entered the room. It was dark, no lights were there. Alpha heard some pony breathing and thought it was a guard asleep. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and looked around. He saw a map on the wall and walked up to it. It was a map of Equestria and had X's on it. Cloudsdale was circled on it.

"_Looks important, let's take it." _

Alpha walked to the map, and took it down, rolling it up into a scroll and placing it in his backpack. He turned around to leave and stopped dead in his tracks. What he thought was a guard wasn't a guard.

"_Holy Shit, it's her." _

On the ground, asleep in front of them, was Her Majesty, Celestia. Alpha felt his anger rise quick within him.

"If I killed her right now…"

"_If you killed her right now, not only will you fuck up Equestria more than it is now with her ruling it all, but you will not be able to learn your reason; why you are alive right now. You will hurt more ponies than I have ever done when I was on my rampage! Ponies trust her. If you destroy that trust by showing ponies your past and mine, they will start to loose trust in her. They will see her lies. Then she will be weak, politically weak. Then you got to defeat her using magic, agility, and strength. But that happen in time. For now we got to learn who the hell Zeta is. If she isn't here, we then need to leave." _

Alpha stared at Celestia's body, and then headed for the door when it opened.

"_SHIT!" _

Alpha backed away from the door, Beta cloaking him instantly.

"_It will only hide you visually; it will not cloak the sounds you make. Breathe quietly."_

Princess Luna walked through the door, a candle floating behind her, and closed the door. "Sis, wake up." She said as she walked to her sister. Luna laid down on the ground and nudged her. "Wake up; I need to talk to you."

"Yes?" Celestia replied. She open her eyes, saw Luna and closed them again.

"Wake up!"

"I am awake; just resting my eyes. What do you want?"

"It's about Alpha…and Beta…"

Celestia raised her head, fully awake now. "What is wrong?"

Luna sighed. "Beta asked me why I wasn't in his dreams when I was on the moon. I replied that I was still NMM when he was alive, but I know that wasn't the truth."

"So?"

"What did Beta actually do? I know you aren't telling me the truth. Was he actually innocent? Was he bullied to the point where he broke and could not handle the pain anymore?"

Celestia sighed. "He told you that, didn't he?"

"Is it true?"

Celestia lowered her head. "It is."

Luna stood instantly, changing into Nightmare Moon. "YOU LIED TO ME! I NEARLY KILLED AN INNOCENT CIVILIAN. A CIVILIAN WHO WAS IN PAIN, WHO KILLED BECAUSE HE WAS PUSHED OVER THE LIMIT! YOU BLAME HIM FOR THINGS THAT GO WRONG THAT YOU CANNOT UNDERSTAND! WHY!?" Night Mare moon screamed.

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" Celestia said, standing up and walking toward where the map was. "I had no choice. Some pony was to blame. If I told them what actually happened, how it all happened, and why it happened, My rule would be over. I would have been killed; executed for killing a civilian." She looked up at the non-existent map. "It's gone."

"What is?" Luna said, now calm.

"The map."

"Oh no," Luna said, her eyes widening. "I will alert the guards. We have a thief in this castle."

"Don't." Celestia said, pointing her hoof at Luna. "Call for Zeta. Have her find out and kill this thief."

"Consider it done." Luna said as she walked out of the room. Alpha, invisible, walked out right behind her.

"_We got to leave this place now!" _

Alpha looked up at Luna and began to walk backwards, away from her.

"Alpha," Luna said, looking around. Alpha stopped cold. "If you are here, I'm sorry for everything that has happened and everything that will happen." Alpha thought about replying, then pushed that thought away. He turned around and flew down the corridor. He found the window that he got into the castle and flew out. He felt as if he was crushed into oblivion and put back together as Beta teleported him to his cave.

"You know, we could have done that at first. Just teleport me there then break in."

"_Yeah, but you needed to wake up first. What was on the map that was so important to Celestia?"_

Alpha took out the map. "Don't know. Let's look at it." He unrolled the map and looked at the X's and the circle around Cloudsdale. There was some writing near the circle. "Destr-" Alpha stopped midsentence.

"_What?"_

"I know what the X's are."

"_No…there can only be one, why would she need more than one?!" _

"I don't know. I'm really bummed out that we didn't find Zeta." Alpha said as he rolled up the map and placed it in his bag. He walked to the front of his cave and lit a fire, lying down behind it.

"_I wonder where she was. Well, good night Alpha."_ Beta said as he nestled in Alpha.

"Night." Alpha replied as he stared at the fire. He watched for a bit before placing his head on his bag and falling asleep.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was asleep when she heard somepony knocking on her door. "What the Hell? Who would be knocking on my door at this hour?" She said to herself as she walked to her door, half asleep. She open the door to see a Pegasus standing there. She had a purple-turning-black mane, and 1 eye purple. The other eye was glowing green.

"Hello Rainbow Dash, sorry for waking you up at this hour but I have a request." Zeta said, grinning.

"What request?" Dash said.

"A job request; one that will pay you much more than your current one."

"You have my attention." She said, fully awake.

"How would you like to work at the Rainbow Factory?"

_Everything that happens has a reason behind why it happens._


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: a snowy day.

"AHHHH!" Alpha screamed as he woke up violently. He looked around, finding out where he was and let out a sigh of relief as he remembered he was having a dream. He looked at the red coals where the fire was. He raised his eyes, looking at the snow, watching it. It snowed just yesterday and Alpha had no idea what it was and he did not care, until it began to snow harder and harder. When work ended early, Alpha raced to his Cave and rushed to start a fire. He never felt this cold in his life.

It's been 3 months since Alpha and Beta had broken into the Castle and stole the map. After Celestia realized that the map had been stolen, there has been a lot of activity happening at the Castle and in Equestria. More guards have arrived at Ponyville. Celestia blamed the new security as "reinforcing the Equestrian wall." Since then, Alpha decided to lay low, wait it out. His idea worked, after a month of intense paranoia, the guards left. But some of the paranoia stayed. Since breaking into the castle, Alpha hasn't heard or seen Zeta at all.

For the past 2 months, Alpha and Beta had memorized the map in case it was ever taken from them or was lost. The bond between them was growing stronger and faster. As Alpha trains on flying, his stamina increases. He can now go for hours on end without food or the need to stop and have a drink. Beta has grown immensely, magic wise. He can now fire spells without pause, dual fire spells at different objects, cloak Alpha more effectively by cloaking the sounds he makes, and teleport with causing much pain to Alpha.

Alpha stood up, leaving his wing laying on the rock wall and walked out into the snow. He smiled, laughing out loud as he walked in the snow, listening to the crunch whenever he placed his hoof on the snow. He grabbed his wing with his bag and slipped both on as he ran to the Village. Once there, he saw multiple ponies playing in the snow. Some colts were throwing balls of snow at each other, while some fillies where making what looked like a pony out of snow. He tilted his head in curiosity, watching as one of the fillies, which he recognized was Scootaloo, placing a black top hat on the snow-pony and letting out a sound of disappointment while staring at the figure. Scootaloo looked around and saw Alpha staring at the figure.

"Daddy, He is here!" Scootaloo said to her father. John's face popped out where the figure's head was supposedly to be. He laughed as he saw Alpha's face.

"_Don't worry about me. I'm up."_ Beta said as he woke up. _"What's wron…."_ Beta stopped midsentence as he looked at John. _"What the hell?"_

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Alpha muttered, looking at John. Scootaloo galloped up to Alpha. 

"Alpha!" Scoot said as got close to Alpha. She looked at him with a worried face. "What's wrong?"

Alpha looked down at Scoot. "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there." He said, realizing where Scoot was. "I was confused what you and your father are doing."

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused, walking to her father.

Alpha followed her. "What are you building? Aren't you cold?"

"I'm not cold, and I'm building a snow-pony." Scoot replied.

"Oh." Alpha said. "Wait, what?" he replied a few seconds later.

"A snow-pony, silly!" She said as she tried to put more snow where her father's face was.

"Hey Alpha," John said, his mouth poking out of the snow.

"Hey John," Alpha said, looking at the snow thingy.

"How are you?" replied the red mouth that was sticking out.

"Cold, very cold." Alpha admitted, shivering.

John shook off the snow on his head and looked at the white colt standing in front of him. His skin was nearly the same as the snow, the only thing standing out was his hair and eyes. The colt was looking around. "I take it this is your first time seeing snow."

"Mine? Yes. His? No."

"His?"

Alpha glanced at John, his eye glowing red.

"_It's the first time I have seen snow since I was here. It's a relief that it still snows. It used to be my favorite time of the year." _Beta said aloud.

Scootaloo ran up to Beta. "Are you Beta?"

"_Right now? Yes, I am. What is troubling you?" _

"Legend has it that if a pony builds a snow-pony, puts a black top hat on it, and says some magical words, it will come alive. Sadly the magical words were lost as the legend was told. Daddy says that you were alive when ponies made snow-ponies come to life. Is that true?" Scootaloo said cheerfully.

"_Believe it or not, that was true. I do not remember saying words to make it come alive though. I do remember that it wasn't just a pony, but an Alicorn. Create a snow-alicorn, don't give it a hat though. Instead give it a name, and it should come to life." _Beta replied.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO MAKE A SNOW-PONY?!" Scootaloo complained. "I had to use my daddy as a mold to create one."

"_That is why it is so hard to bring them to life. If they were easy to create, no pony would forget how to make one. But because it had to have wings and a horn, ponies forgot how to make them. Create an Alicorn out of snow, give it a name, and it will come to life. I promise you that." _Beta explained. _"Use water with snow to help it stick. Don't get the snow too wet or it won't stick."_

"Daddy, can you help me?" Scoot said.

"Nah, I'm too cold to help, maybe later." John said as he shook off the snow. "I will be at the Market if you need me."

"Ok daddy, Bye Alpha." Scoot said as she ran after her friends.

"Alpha, walk with me." John said in a serious tune as he walked to the market.

"Yes, John?" Alpha replied as he followed.

"I did some…er….looking. And I found someponies. Two ponies in the matter of fact."

"And?"

"I think I found your parents."

Alpha stopped dead in his tracks. He looked around himself, looking for something.

"And they want to see….Alpha?" John said as he looked behind him. "Alpha, is everything alright?" John walked to Alpha. He waved his hoof in front of his face. "Alpha, are you listening to me?"

Alpha was not listening to John. He wasn't aware that he was near John. All the snow and the village was gone. He was having another flashback, and he knew what he was watching. He saw two Pegasuses walk down a grassy hill, a white colt with a black-turning-blue mane and two white wings running to the other colts, away from the Pegasuses, supposedly its parents. He looked to his right to see a Brown pony with black-turning-red hair and red eyes walk up to him.

"_So this is how happened?" _

"Yeah, this is how it happened."

The two watched as day turned to night and the white colt playing with the colts until there was only one remaining left. They watched as the colt left with his parents. leaving the white colt alone, waiting for his parents who would never return.

"_That was harsh. They never came back?"_

"No, I stayed there all night, thinking, hoping that they forgot about me. But they never came back."

The flashback and Beta faded away as he saw John staring at him.

"What is wrong, Alpha. Why are you crying?"

Alpha blinked and felt the warm liquid run down his face. "My parents abandoned me." He said, slowly, wiping his tears away with his hoof. "I don't want to meet them. I already have enough going in my life; I don't want to have to deal with them. Besides, I have something much more important to tell and show you. Come with me."

Alpha said, walking to the market, John following.

"I'm sorry, I did not know." John said.

"It's okay. You did nothing wrong." Alpha said as he walked to a table.

"I'm going to go get some hot chocolate. Do you want some?" John asked.

"Some what?"

"Yeah, you will want some." John said as he walked off.

"What is "hot chocolate"?"

"_I really need to keep reminding myself about how long you stayed at the RF, because this is just gone too far. You really don't know what hot chocolate is?" _

"No. I don't know what it is."

John came back with two cups of hot chocolate. He sat down and gave Alpha a cup. "Here."

Alpha watched as john gave him a cup and stared down at the cup. He took the cup with one hoof, and took a sip from it. "ACK!" He said as the liquid burnt his tongue.

"You don't like it?" John asked.

"I haven't tasted it yet, it's too hot. Anyway," Alpha said reaching in his bag and taking out the map. "I got something from the castle. Celestia raised the security 2 months ago because I broke in and stole it. What she says about "protecting the Equestrian line" is bullcrap." He said as he rubbed his eyes, dark bags were formed under them. "Look." Alpha said, pointing his hoof at Cloudsdale. "It's crossed out. I'll give you three guesses why."

"Is this a map of the Facilities across Equestria?" John said, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, Each X is a facility. This means there are more to destroy."

"No offense, but you nor your friend can destroy them alone."

"I know, Im considering on leaving Ponyville for the City. Start there, take out the corrupt cops and place cops that I know will make a difference. Start something new."

John choked on the drink. "Are you serious? I thought you destroyed the Factory and done doing stuff like that. You are serious of changing everything? Really?" He said, sounding more excited than worried.

"Yeah, why? I thought you knew that."

"I was not aware of that."

"I destroyed the factory because it needed to be done. Although I was free, I felt like I had a responsibility to free every pony that was stuck there. And I did. But now I realize that my work is not yet done. And I will do what I and Beta can to complete it." Alpha replied. He took another sip of the hot chocolate, this time being much more careful. He smiled as he tasted chocolate for the first time. It tasted sweet; unbearably sweet, but it had a dark tinge of bitterness. He let the liquid stay in his mouth as he tried to figure out what it tasted like. After a while he swallowed it and took another sip, this time gingerly. It was warm now, not too hot but not too cold. "I still don't know why I was allowed to live after I was punished for sparing that red mare 3 years ago." Alpha said as he touched his scar.

"That is in the past. You can't change the past."

Alpha laughed. "I know I cannot change the past. I know it's impossible. Im trying to figure out why it happened the way it did. I don't understand why. If I don't learn why it happened, at least no pony will have to go through what we went through at the damned facility. It's like a backup plan. If I don't learn why it happened, no pony goes through the RF." He looked to his right and watched as Scootaloo rolled around and played in the snow. "She goes to school, right?"

"Yes, she does." John replied, taken back with the sudden change in subject.

"I'm only 13. I am supposed to be in school, right?"

"Take away your time at the Facility, your wing being taken off, your parents abandoning you, and you not meeting Beta, yes, you are supposed to be in school."

"What is it like?"

"What is what like?"

"What is school like?"

John became silent. "I always hated school. I never fit in with the other ponies; they would call me names and isolate me."

"Story of my life." Alpha muttered. He frowned as he took of his metallic brace and rubbed what was left of his right wing with his left hoof. "I know I will never have a normal life. I never had a normal life and I never will." He looked John in the eye. "I will destroy ever factory in Equestria or I will die trying. Beta and I already memorized the map. Take it and find the others who escaped. Make Ponyville a hoof hold, a safe zone. Use the map and destroy the factories." He got up; slipping on his brace, this time making sure it was on tight. He flexed both wings, stretching for the journey ahead. Alpha looked back at John. "It was nice seeing you again."

"Daddy, look!" Scootaloo screamed. Alpha and John looked at her to see the snow-pony walk around Scootaloo, playing with her.

"_I told you it would work. Good job."_ Beta said aloud.

Alpha extended both wings and flew upwards, a halo of red and blue exploded as he broke the sound barrier. He banked hard right and started to fly toward the city. He was eager to get started.

He wasn't the only Pegasus eager to get started. A blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane was eager to get back to work after the snow was cleared.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Heart of Equestria

"_To be honest, you have been flying for too long. We should find a place and rest, Alpha."_

"No, I'll be fine." Alpha replied, violently shaking his head to keep himself awake.

The young white colt had been flying for 4 hours straight. His speed fell below Mach 1 an hour after breaking the sonic barrier and now, after 4 hours of non-stop flying were at their breaking point.

"_Alpha, either you land now and find a place to land or I will forcefully take over and find us a place to sleep."_

"What has gotten into you, Beta?" Alpha asked, starting to descend to the ground.

"_You have!"_ Beta replied, his voice full to the brim with worry. _"You haven't had a good night's sleep in over a month! Every time you wake up, you wake up screaming and sweating, as if you just woke up after you had your wing taken off. You are like a brother to me. I worry that you will become sick, so sick that I won't be able to help you. I don't want that to happen." _

Alpha felt a tear run down his face and realized Beta was crying. Even though Beta was over 900 years old, he died alone, hurt, and at the age of 8. In all seriousness, he was older and more mature than Alpha but younger in character and in self-control.

"Don't cry, I'm landing as fast as I can." He looked around for a place to land but he couldn't see any. He was in the mountains now. All he saw was snow and rock. He spotted a cave and dived to it. His hoofs hit the snow and stuck in, flipping him head of heels through the snow. After tumbling for a few meters, he came to a halt. Alpha stood up shivering in the cold, and walked to the cave. Once he was inside, out of the cold wind, he walked to what seemed like the end of the cave. It was dark, and his eyes had just adjusted to the lack of light when he fell through a hole. He hit the ground on his brace, the wing skittering off in the darkness.

Alpha was weak and tired. He fought the urge to curl up into a ball and cry himself to sleep. Getting up, he looked for his wing, and saw it on the ground. Alpha walked to it, slipped it on, and winced as the cold metal touched his bare skin. He looked up to see some light coming from around the corner, Curious, he walked around the corner and his jaw dropped in awe. He was in the middle of the mountain. It was hollow but Alpha wasn't looking around. He stared at the curtain of fire, water and magic in the middle the fire and water clashed together, creating a blur of colors. The colors then flew upwards, joining together into a ball of magic and flew out of a hole in the center of the room. It was warm in the room. He looked around, trying to find a way down to the curtain when he saw a flight of stairs.

He raced to the stairs, galloping down them, and walked to the center of the room.

"Welcome to the Heart of Equestria." Said a voice behind Alpha.

Alpha looked behind himself to see Luna standing there watching. He felt Beta rise as he extended both wings to fly away.

Luna saw Alpha extend both wings and raised a hoof. "Calm yourself Beta, I am not here to fight." She walked down the stairs with an elegant grace to Alpha. Alpha retracted both wings but kept his attention on Luna. "I realize what my sister has done, and I am sorry. I am also sorry for attacking you 3 months ago. I was unaware of what actually happened."

Alpha felt Beta descend as he accepted Luna's apology. Alpha turned around to focus his attention on the spectacle behind him. Luna walked up behind him and stood beside him.

"This is one of Equestria's many secrets that my sister has hidden from the public. The Fire symbolizes Celestia while the Water Symbolizes Me." Luna said, watching the water and fire. "When both clash, they create a ball of colors. The ball flies out through the ceiling and to Canterlot, to the castle." She said as she watched. Luna lowered her head. "When I was banned to the moon, my sister would come to this place often. It is the only place where she could speak to me, through the water."

Alpha had already lied down on the ground and was falling asleep. Luna saw Alpha falling asleep and reached lifted her wing, exposing a bag. She opened the bag with her magic, and took out a blanket. Luna then covered Alpha with the blanket, and then started to continue as she started to walk around the room.

"I was not able to visit Beta's dreams because my sister would not allow me to." She looked at Alpha, his hair now glowing red as Beta stayed awake, listening. "I tried to beg her to allow me into your dreams, to protect her. But she did not allow it. Only after you were defeated did she allow me into the dreams of the colts and mares of Equestria." Luna lowered her head as she tried to control her emotions. "I remember what you did for me, Beta. I will not forget. And I have a job to do now; one that I have not been allowed to do since you were abandoned by your parents." She walked to Alpha and lied down beside him. She lowered her head, her horn touching Alpha's head as she joined his dream.

Once inside his dream, Luna understood why Alpha had not been sleeping as well as he used to. She watched as he watched his younger self watch as his parents left him.

Alpha moved his head, temporarily severing the connection. Once connected again, Luna realized she was in a different dream. She watched in horror as Alpha was tortured, a black pony severing his wing. She watched as Beta bonded with Alpha, his body floating as he took control and punished those who brought pain upon Alpha. Alpha's head twitched, and again a new dream came. This time it showed Beta. Beta looked around him, watching as his friends left him, betraying him. He watched as his friends became enemies, calling him names, punching and kicking him. She watched as she saw Beta start to cry then scream in anger. The dream around her began to burn up. Luna watched as Beta turned on the ponies that hated him, watched as he killed and tortured those who hurt him. She gasped as she woke up from the dream.

Her sister had lied to her. She looked at Alpha. She watched as he began to twitch violently, began to squirm and wail as if he was on fire. He began to cry harder and harder, wailing and screaming in agony. But he wasn't the only one screaming and crying. Beta was as well. His hair was flashing from blue to red as both Alpha and Beta took over, crying and screaming in their own nightmare. Luna watched in horror as the white colt screamed and cried loudly.

Alpha woke with a start, screaming and crying. He looked around and realized where he was. He stopped and stared at the fire, clashing with the water, creating a ball of color then rushing out through the roof. He turned his head and saw Luna lying down beside him. He saw her face and knew what she had done and saw.

"It's been like that for a month. Every time I close my eyes, either I or Beta have nightmares." He slowly shook his head as he wiped his eyes. "It's already bad enough what we both went through. At least we should be able to sleep easily. That is the least that we deserve." He lowered his head, closing his eyes in a futile attempt to sleep peacefully. "That or die."

Luna covered Alpha with her wing as she moved closer to him. She laid her head next to his, her horn touching his. She closed her eyes and transferred her dream to his. She listened as Alpha's breathing slowed as his and Beta's dream eased and relaxed. She then slowly got up, and after waiting ten minutes to see if Alpha needed more help, left at once. She flew to the castle, in hopes to talk to her sister. She knew Celestia will not be pleased by what she did. But this has gone too far for too long.


End file.
